Just for a Moment
by Ranta
Summary: A collection of drabbles examining moments in the lives of the heros, gods, and even Cronus. All sort of genres, pairings, plots and randomness.
1. Graduation

Author's Note: Hey guys! Well, I've kind of developed an obsession with writing drabbles lately...so, I decided that I might as well put them up on fanfiction. Just in case you don't know, drabbles are supposed to be exactly one hundred words each. Which is why they're so short.

Also, I don't own Class of the Titans, but I'd be thrilled if I did.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**1. Graduation**

His confidence is an act. His charm, a charade. He is broken. He is nothing.

He is alone.

His teammates, at least, have families. And they may be boring or strange or dysfunctional but they're _there_. And when Cronus has been destroyed and this crazy adventure comes to an end, they will have people to laugh with and cry with and celebrate with, even if- heaven forbid- they no longer have each other.

But there's nothing-no one- awaiting his return from New Olympia with bated breath.

And it is for that reason that Neil Avery Einarson is terrified of graduation.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I don't know why, but I've always seen Neil as being the 'troubled' one- more so than Archie, even. There has to be some reason for his bow-down-because-I'm-the-king-of-cool attitude, and we don't know anything about his life outside the team other than the fact that he models. So...yeah. Ideas were born. xD

Anyway, that's the first chapter! I have no idea how many chapters this story will have, but I can pretty much guarantee at least ten. Drabbles are _really_ fun to write!

Also, reviewers are amazing people who deserve candy and lots of it. :)


	2. Fight

Author's Note: First of all, huge thanks to lepidopteran, tinianiatt and Thunder-Handicapy-Godess for reviewing. :) And second of all...uh...okay, it's probably fairly evident that I suck at writing author's notes. So I'll shut up now. I hope you like this chapter! (Also, it's set after the season finale, so it probably won't make any sense unless you've either watched the episode or read about it.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Class of the Titans or the phrases in italics, both of which were taken from the season two finale.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**2. Fight**

Never before did she fully understand what she is capable of. How dangerous she can be. It scares her, just a little, but she likes it.

_I guess it's my potential. _

Sometimes, although the _incident_ has long since passed, the dark side begs her to return, telling her that the gods have too much power and that she would wield it far better than they do. And, more often than she'd like to admit, she has to stop and remind herself exactly who the real enemy is.

But fighting Cronus is easier than fighting temptation.

_I want my life back!_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I think this was the first time that I've actually tried to write something that's focused on Theresa, and to be honest I'm not really happy with how it turned out. I wanted to put something about Jay in at the end, but I eventually had to cut that part out because of the whole hundred word requirement.

Well, thanks for reading! And hopefully for reviewing. hinthint ;)


	3. Tutor

Author's Note: Well, I'm back with another chapter! Thanks very much lepidopteran, tinianiatt and PrimaDina for reviewing the last one. :) I'm going to try to update this at least once a day, so hopefully I'll be able to stick to that resolution!

And, as always, the disclaimer: I don't own Class of the Titans. Nor do I own the awesomeness that is Neil and Archie.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**3. Tutor**

It was embarrassing enough that he was on the verge of failing math. But when _Neil_ of all people showed up claiming to be his tutor, the situation became downright humiliating.

In between long, confusing explanations regarding irrational numbers and square routes, Archie is scolded on his hideous hairstyle and outfit, and he leaves each study session with more beauty tips than mathematical knowledge.

His teacher declares him to be hopeless when he gets a D- on his next test even after weeks of supposed 'preparation', but what the professor _doesn't_ realize is that Archie's teeth are whiter than ever.

**XxXxXxXxXxX****xXxX**

Um...yeah. I have a lot of theories about Neil. One of which states that he's actually a very good math student (although not as good as Odie!), and that he actually does math for fun on occasion, because no matter how much he loves his mirror it can only keep him occupied for so long. I actually have plans to write a one shot about Neil and his love for fractions...if only I could figure out how to start it!

Neil will hug each and every person who reviews, and Archie will as well if he can take his eyes off of Atlanta for long enough to do so! Speaking of Archie and Atlanta cuteness, the next chapter will be about them, with Jay and Theresa soon to follow. :)


	4. Retribution

Hi again! Thanks so much for reviewing the last chapter lepidopteran and tinianiatt! You guys rock. :) This chapter is AxA as promised, but it's pretty one-sided. I hope you like it anyway!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**4. Retribution**

"Kiss me." Said the warrior.

Atlanta felt the heat rush to her cheeks at his command. Archie stood in front of her, and he would have been the picture of confidence had he not been staring at his feet instead of at his best friend.

She had expected some form of retribution, of course- it wasn't like Archie to let her steal his book of handwritten poetry and read it aloud to the team without her having to suffer some type of punishment shortly after. But this wasn't the sort of task that she had been anticipating.

Not at all.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I love writing about Archie and Atlanta. They have such an interesting relationship, and they're just so cute together! It's probably safe to say that you can expect more AxA centric drabbles in the future. A lot more. ;)

Neil and Archie are both still ready and willing to hug reviewers, by the way! And so's Jay. And Odie. And Herry. And Theresa and Atlanta. So read, review, and take your pick! xD


	5. Fear

Author's Note: Thanks very much to RosylaGypsy, tinianiatt and lepidopteran for reviewing. :) And never fear, RosylaGypsy! There will definately be some Odie centric drabbles sometime in the very near future. ;)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**5. Fear**

In Archie's defense, the plan _had_ been a good one. What he _hadn't_ counted on was the fact that as it turned out, Theresa wasn't quite as easy to scare as he'd anticipated.

The warrior stifled a scream and screwed his eyes shut. _Let it end soon_,He thought. _Please, please…_

And then it did. The lights came on.

"_Scared_, Archie?" Atlanta teased. Archie was, of course, terrified- but his teammates didn't need to know that.

"Me? Scared? …Nah." _Theresa_, _on the other hand_…

…Was sitting happily, munching on popcorn.

Who knew that the drama queen actually _liked_ horror movies?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Heh...I think that my attempt at humour sort of failed miserably, but oh well. This was a lot of fun to write- the idea stemmed from the fact that although Theresa does seem like the most likely candidate to be scared by horror movies (with the possible exeption of Neil), she wasn't scared in the least when she watched a horror movie with Atlanta at the beginning of some episode...was it Prisoner Campe? And Archie, being Archie, would probably try to scare Theresa...but because he's such a (lovable!) dork, I can just imagine his plan backfiring when he himself starts to freak out. xD

On a side note, reviewers are wonderful, wonderful people. :)


	6. Girlfriend

Author's Note: Hello again! xD Thunder-Handicapy-Godess, tinianiatt, lepidopteran and Nuuoa- thank you very much for reviewing! I don't really have much else to say, so here's an Odie drabble, as promised. :)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**6. Girlfriend**

"So…" Says the girl, smiling flirtatiously. "…Do you… have a girlfriend?"

Odie blushes at her question. "No!" He exclaims, but then Calypso crosses his mind and he finds himself regretting his words. "Wait, yes. I mean…maybe? I mean…"

"You could have just said so in the first place!" Cries his companion angrily as she storms away, leaving him bewildered and upset.

"Wait!" He yells after her. "It doesn't count. She's thousands of years old! She dated my _ancestor_! SHE'S A NYMPH FROM GREEK MYTHOLOGY!"

It's easy to forget that in the normal world, statements like that make you sound insane.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Ahah, yeah...this one was pretty OC on Odie's part, wasn't it? But I've always been curious about what's going on with Odie and Calypso later in the series. Are they dating? Does Odie ever go back to visit? If someone asked Odie out and he said yes, would he technically be cheating on Calypso? And, one final question that has no place in this drabble but has always been bothering me: Since Calypso's thousands of years older than Odie, who happens to be underage, does that make their relationship seem kind of..._creepy_ to anyone else? xD


	7. Love

Author's Note: Wow, I've actually managed to update once a day for a whole week! ...Please tell me that I didn't just jinx it. xD Thanks for reviewing tinianiatt, lepidopteran and PrimaDina. :)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**7. Love**

His plan is foolproof. They don't even see him coming.

The god of time grins as he sneaks towards the two unsuspecting teens, his giants in tow. His victims are wrapped around one another, and both are smiling and talking.

"I love you, Jay." One of them murmurs.

"I love you too, Theresa."

Cronus stops in his tracks, shock written on his face. _I love you. _He remembers those words. He remembers the first time he said them. He remembers the response.

And most of all, he remembers the heartbreak.

"Rhea." He whispers, and a tear rolls down his cheek.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Just in case you didn't know, Rhea was/is Cronus's wife in Greek mythology. But since she's never appeared in the show, I've always wondered what happened to her, and whether or not she and Cronus are still together.

Uh...I don't have much else to say, really. I hope you liked it! :)


	8. Picnic

Author's Note: Tinianiatt, Nuuoa, RoyslaGypsy and 4evacrazy, thank you very much for reviewing. :) Ahah...and again, I'm out of things to say!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**8. Picnic**

"It's pretty here." Theresa says, smiling. Jay looks up at her and grins back.

"I thought you'd like it."

He reaches into a wicker basket and pulls out an old blue blanket. Theresa helps him spread it out on the damp grass in front of them, and then flops down on it with a contented sigh.

"I love it." She tells him, and his heart soars. He loves it too. He loves being able to pretend that he's a normal teenager with a normal -no- a _perfect_ life.

And things like this seem pretty darn perfect when he's with Theresa.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I don't really write much J/T- the 'I love you' lines in the last drabble were as close as I'd ever gotten before. But I do think that Jay and Theresa are really cute together, so I wanted to write something about them. I'm not sure how happy I am with this one, though- I have a lot of trouble keeping everyone in character!

Hope you liked it. :)


	9. Losing

Author's Note: Well, drabble number nine is up! Thanks to tinianiatt, Thunder-Handicapy-Godess and 4evacrazy for reviewing number 8. :)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**9. Losing **

Before arriving at the brownstone, Archie wasn't used to losing. He could win any challenge, anytime, anywhere. He had been ranked as the best sprinter at his school for six years in a row, had been voted both MVP and captain of his soccer team, and had been able to maintain a perfect win record in just about everything he did.

And then he met Atlanta.

She was strong, fast and determined. She matched him in skill, and bested him in speed. In only a few months, Archie had lost multiple things to her: races, bets, and even his heart.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I keep telling myself that I have to write something about Herry, since I don't think that he's even been mentioned in any of the drabbles so far, but I couldn't resist writing at least one more AxA before writing anything else. :) Archie and Atlanta are undoubtedly my favourite cartoon couple of all time- they are so cute together!

Little known (well, okay- widely known) fact: Reviews make me happy. And they make Archie happy too. And Archie sometimes hugs people when he's happy. :D


	10. Sibling

Author's Note: RandomGypsy, RoyslaGypsy, Thunder-Handicapy-Godess and 4evacrazy, thank you all very much for reviewing! Archie will happily hug you all, as promised. :) Well, without further ado, here's drabble number ten!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**10. Sibling**

Growing up, Herry had always wished for a sibling. And now? He has six.

Granted, on occasion Jay seems to be more of a stern, overprotective parent than a brother. And with all of the time that he spends in front of a mirror, Neil would probably best fit the role of the older sister. Not to mention that when Atlanta and Archie start fighting, they have a tendency to act as though they're five instead of fifteen.

But all the same, Herry loves his teammates. They're like one big, crime fighting family- and he couldn't have asked for more.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I was sort of happy with this one, up until the end. It's kind of- scratch that- it's _very_ cheesy, but oh well! I really wanted to write about Herry, since I hadn't yet...and then I couldn't think of anything...and then I realized that I had to at least write _something _to meet my one drabble a day rule...and then this happened. xD Anyway, it really suprised me to learn that Archie is actually fifteen years old. I always assumed that Atlanta was fifteen and everyone else was sixteen, but apparently I was wrong! According to Teletoon, both Archie and Atlanta are fifteen, and Archie was raised on a farm.

...I'm probably one of the last to find that out, aren't I? xD

Anyway, the entire team is still happily giving out hugs and candy to reviewers!


	11. Lessons

Author's Note: Wow...it's been (almost) two weeks and this things still going! Haha, don't mind me- I'm a huge procrastinator, so for me, not abandoning something after an hour or so is an accomplishment. xD Anyway, thank you to tinianiatt, Thunder-Handicapy-Godess, 4evacrazy and RoyslaGypsy for reviewing! And RoyslaGypsy- heh, I liked your metaphor, actually. :) It's making me crave cheescake!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**11. Lessons**

After watching Archie successfully burn a plate of mashed potatoes of all things, Athena had taken it upon herself to teach the team some cooking expertise. The lessons, however, weren't going as planned.

In the past hour, a total of nine dishes had been set on fire, and Theresa and Odie were the only two who had grasped the idea of taking eggs _out_ of their shells before adding them to a mix.

"You seven are hopeless." The goddess sighed, shaking her head as Jay rushed to extinguish the flames that engulfed another failed attempt at a grilled cheese sandwich.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

In one of the episodes (that I have completely forgotten the name of xD), Athena tries to teach Atlanta and Odie to cook ambrosia. And one of Odie's attempts tries to eat him. So I can't help but think that more lessons are in order! Actually, Theresa and Jay (and maybe Herry and Atlanta) seem like they'd be pretty good at cooking- but for the sake of this drabble, let's just pretend that they're not. ;)


	12. Storm

Author's Note: RoyslaGypsy, 4evacrazy, .Invisible-Nobody., tinianiatt and Thunder-Handicapy-Godess, thatnks very much for reviewing the last chapter! And thanks again to everyone who pointed out the episode name. :) I'm really bad at remembering them!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**12. Storm**

"Don't you just love the rain?" Theresa sighed, staring out the window.

"It's okay." Jay responded. "But it's interfering with our training. Ares had a whole outdoor session planned, and-"

"Relax, Jay." Archie murmured. He was sitting on the sofa alongside Atlanta, who was sprawled out with her head in his lap. "We-" He was cut off by a very loud, girly scream as the power went out without warning.

"_Neil_!" Someone groaned.

"I didn't do that!" Came the response.

"But I know who did." Odie laughed, and everyone turned to see a rather sheepish looking Herry covering his mouth.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Haha...please excuse the very OOC Herry. xD Yes, girlish screams are more of a Neil thing, but it's kinda fun to imagine the other characters doing it as well! And as a side note, I think that this is the first drabble so far that has actually mentioned everyone on the team.

Well, as usual I'm pretty much out of things to say- I hope you liked it!


	13. Sacrifice

Author's Note: RoyslaGypsy and tinianiatt, thanks for reviewing!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**13. Sacrifice**

_So, _thought the warrior, strangely calm despite his predicament. _This is how I'm going to die._

He could hear his teammates behind him. Screaming, crying. He could hear Cronus in front of him. Laughing as he raised his scythe.

"I love you, Archie!" Someone screamed.

…He knew that voice.

And then he hit the ground. And heard the scream. And realized that he wasn't hurt, and wasn't dead. Something- some_one_- had pushed him out of the way.

Archie didn't die that day. But the moment he saw Atlanta's lifeless body on the ground, he began to wish that he had.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Heh...more AxA. I'm obsessed, I swear. 0o I find that whenever I have trouble coming up with ideas for drabbles, I always revert back to these two! Anyway, this one was definately more serious than (most of) the others- no idea where the idea for this came from, but oh well. xD I don't really like this one, but hopefully tomorrow's will be better. :)


	14. Movie

Author's Note: Well, on a completely random note, today marks the (un)official two week anniversary of this fanfiction. :) Tinianiatt, .Invisible-Nobody., 4evacrazy, Nuuoa and Thunder-Handicapy-Godess, thanks very much for reviewing!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**14. Movie**

"Aw, I love weddings!" Theresa cried.

"Even unrealistic ones?" Archie jeered. "I don't care how madly in love two people are, they're _not_ going to get married a day after meeting each other. This movie is stupid."

"It's _Romeo and Juliet_!" The psychic informed him. "It's a classic."

"I thought classics were supposed to be _good_." Atlanta laughed. "Theresa, why did we let _you_ pick the movie? …Again?"

"It's romantic." Theresa sighed.

"It's _pathetic_." Archie muttered.

"I'm more handsome than Romeo!" Neil cut in.

"Shh! I love this part!" Theresa gasped. Everyone groaned.

"Ugh…" Archie complained. "I _hate _movie night."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I had no idea how to end this one! I think that I had only about ten words left to write, and it took me about twenty minutes to figure out _what_ to write. xD I hope that it turned out okay!

As always, reviews are appreciated and rewarded with Archie/Jay/Neil/anybody hugs and virtual candy. :)


	15. Stargazing

Author's Note: Well, this story now has more than fifty reviews! Thank you so much everybody- I wan't expecting to get anywhere near this many. :) And thanks again to photo41, RosylaGypsy, Thunder-Handicapy-Godess, lepidopteran and 4evacrazy for reviewing the last chapter!

Also, if you haven't seen episode 29 (Star Quality), this won't make much sense. It's up on Youtube (thanks to GentleGoddess) if you want to watch it. :)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**15. Stargazing**

"…Artemis? What are you doing out here?"

The goddess turned, and smiled when she spotted her protégée. "Stargazing." She responded, gesturing to the night sky.

"Orion?" Atlanta asked, moving to sit down on the grass alongside her mentor.

"Orion." Artemis murmured. "I…I try to come out here whenever he's in the sky."

"That's sweet." Atlanta told her. Artemis smiled softly and continued.

"I talk to him sometimes. Is that crazy?"

"Not at all."

For a moment, there was silence.

"I'm so sorry." Artemis whispered, and Atlanta wasn't sure whether the apology was meant for her or the stars.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Apologies for the (very) OOC Artemis. And the ending, which I think I might have messed up again. xD But anyway, I love Artemis- and the whole story behind the Artemis/Orion relationship is so sad. :( This was really, really hard to keep at a hundred words- I kept wanting to make it so much longer! I hope it turned out alright!

Also, is there any character/plot/pairing/whatever that anyone wants to see in a drabble? I'm starting to run pretty low on ideas, and I'm open to any suggestions. :)


	16. Training

Author's Note: Thank you so much to tinianiatt, Sue Doe Nihm, Thunder-Handicapy-Godess, RosylaGypsy, 4evacrazy and photo41 for your reviews and ideas! I'm going to try to use everyon'es ideas eventually. For now, here's a drabble involving Neil and Odie, since a couple of people wanted one. :)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**16. Training**

"Ew…" Neil complained. "I'm all _sweaty_."

"You've hardly done any running." Odie pointed out, jogging beside the blonde. A blur of red suddenly raced past them.

"Show off!" Neil yelled at Atlanta's back. "Ugh…training _sucks_."

"You said it." His companion agreed. Atlanta whizzed past them again. And again.

"Why does _she_ get super speed?" Neil wondered aloud.

"Be glad _you_ don't have it. Ares is making her do fifty more laps than the rest of us."

"Harsh." Neil commented. "…Are we done yet?"

"Feels like it. I'm exhausted!"

"Twenty laps to go!" Ares shouted. "Odie! Neil! Pick up the pace!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I don't like this one at all, to be honest. It was really rushed- I'm leaving the house in twelve minutes, and won't be back until very late tonight. And that's my excuse. xD But it does have Neil and Odie in it, both of whom are just cool. :) I'll put more effort into tomorrow's, I promise!


	17. Spa

Author's Note: 4evacrazy, photo41, tinianiatt, PrimaDina, RosylaGypsy and Thunder-Handicapy-Godess, thanks very much for reviewing! And thanks again to tinianiatt, who suggested that there be a few drabbles involving the relationships between the heroes and their mentors, which is where the idea for this chapter came from. :)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**17. Spa**

Admittedly, Aphrodite was more of a beauty consultant than a mentor. But in her defense, mentoring _was_ essentially synonymous with teaching, and without her guidance Neil would never have learned how to correctly apply an exfoliating mask.

So, while his teammates were off training and arm-wrestling and strategizing and programming computers with their mentors, Neil was happily undergoing what had to be the best spa treatment of his life alongside Aphrodite. Her nymphs, he had soon learned, could work wonders with a run of the mill drugstore brand facial mask, and never before had his cuticles been so neatly removed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

This was really fun to write, simply because Neil is awesome. xD I'm hoping to do a drabble like this for each of the heroes and their mentors eventually (thanks again for the idea, tinianiatt!), so hopefully I'll be able to stick to that! And, thanks to 4evacrazy, there should be a food fight related drabble sometime in the near future as well. ;)


	18. Comparisons

Author's Note: Thank you so much to lepidopteran, tinianiatt, RosylaGypsy, Thunder-Handicapy-Godess, photo41 and 4evacrazy for reviewing! You guys are awesome. :) And another thanks to Thunder-Handicapy-Godess, who had an awesome idea for a future drabble! Accidental kisses, here I come. xD Does anyone have any preferences for a pairing?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**18. Comparisons**

Maybe Ares simply hadn't heard of the terms; 'personal best', or; 'you tried your hardest'. Or maybe he had heard of them, and had subsequently decided that they were stupid. Because no matter how fast Archie ran or how many push-ups he could do with Odie and/or Atlanta sitting on his back, there was _always_ someone better.

More often than not, that 'someone' was his ancestor. It was always Achilles this, Achilles that. _Achilles_ wouldn't've made that mistake. _Achilles _would've defeated Cronus by now.

But although the comparisons were undoubtedly irritating, they made the praise seem all the more special.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I feel bad for Archie, really. I mean, Ares isn't evil or anything, but he's definitely strict, and not easy to please, and he has it out for Atlanta, much to Archie's embarrassment. xD

Anyway, this chapter exists because of tiniantiatt, who provided the idea. Thanks again! More hero/mentor relationships are soon to come, along with the foodfight, as suggested by 4evacrazy, the accidental kiss, as previously mentioned, and Neil getting angry, which Sue Doh Nihm wanted to see. :)


	19. Ordinary

Author's Note: MidoriBlue, .Inivisible-Nobody., RosylaGypsy, lepidopteran, Thunder-Handicapy-Godess, photo41, AfricanTitan, 4evacrazy and tinianiatt- thank you guys/girls so so so much for your review and ideas! And speaking of ideas, the idea for this chapter came from tinianiatt. So, thanks again tinianiatt!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**19. Ordinary**

Had Herry been asked to describe Hercules before actually meeting him in the flesh, he would've gone on to talk about biceps and six-pack abs, and it's safe to say that the truth- that is to say; a balding, middle-aged man with a beer belly- would've been just about the farthest thing from his mind.

Honestly, the brawn had felt a twinge of disappointment upon first meeting his mentor. Who knew that mythological heroes could be so..._ordinary_? But before long, the two had bonded- and on more than one occasion they had been spotted arm-wrestling in between (and during!) lessons.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I love that part in Labor Day, when Hercules is going on about how one day, Herry could be like him...and then Herry looks at Hercules' stomach and is like; "Great...". I also love Hercules, simply because...um...well, because he's just cool. :)

Anyway, I still have to do Odie, Jay, and Theresa drabbles when it comes to the mentor/hero relationships. The other (awesome!) ideas that you guys have suggested will hopefully be included soon as well! And speaking of awesome ideas, thank you very much 4evacrazy and AfricanTitan for your last ideas, about Theresa's expensive gift getting broken and the team doing something that they shouldn't. Haha, I'll definitely try to use those ones!


	20. Trust

Author's Note: tinianiatt, Chelsea, AfricanTitan, DoubleKK and 4evacrazy, thanks for reviewing! And thanks again to tinianiatt, who provided the idea for this chapter, to Chelsea, who suggested an AxT arguement/friendship drabble, and to AfricanTitan, who had a couple of great ideas about Herry. I'll definitely try to use all of those ideas in the future! :)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**20. Trust**

Hera and Jay didn't have the closest of relationships. They'd never hugged, or joked, and they rarely even talked unless their conversation was centered on Cronus. But nevertheless, there was a sort of unspoken bond between them- a combination of trust and respect that would usually only be shared by the closest of friends or family members. But they weren't related, and they didn't share their thoughts and feelings as friends so often do.

Simply put, they were teacher and student, mother and son. And their relationship was filled with politeness and formalities and kindness and caring. Protectiveness.

And trust.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I rushed this one, I'll admit. It's late, and I'm tired...and I'm feeling way, way too lazy to go back and change anything about this right now! xD Anyway, Hera and Jay don't seem really close on the show, but I've always felt that despite that fact they do have a very special (don't take that the wrong way - I don't mean it in a romantic sense!) relationship.

Heh...I should probably write more, my bed looks so comfortable and I can practically hear it calling me. xD So I'll end by saying that reviewers are awesome, and that they shall get buckets and buckets full of virtual candy/cookies/muffins/cheesecake, and/or Archie hugs. :)


	21. Technology

Author's Note: Wow, this story has (un)officially hit three weeks and a hundred reviews! Speaking of reviews, thank you, thank you, and thank you again to everyone who has taken the time to review this story. And, to name names, thanks to lepidopteran, RosylaGypsy, MidoriBlue, .Insivible-Nobody.,AfricanTitan, 4evacrazy, and photo41, all of whom reviewed the last chapter. :) .Inisible-Nobody. also had an awesome idea- Theresa making Atlanta do something girly. That would definitely be fun to write! Also, tinianiatt had the idea for this chapter, so another thanks to tinianiatt. :) Well, that was pretty much the longest author's note that I've written so far...so I'll shut up now. On with the drabble!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**21. Technology**

Hermes was an inventor. Odie was an inventor. Both were tech-savvy and creative and intelligent. So logically, it was only a matter of time before they clicked.

The two had immediately formed a bond upon realizing that no one else they knew (much to their horror!) could defragment a hard drive. And before long, they were more than happy to spend hours at a time sitting in front of one of the many screens inside Hermes' office, whether they were creating virtual simulations, strategizing, or even playing the occasional computer game when Hera and Zeus weren't keeping tabs on them.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

We don't really see a lot of Odie/Hermes interaction in the show...but then again, maybe we do and my memory's just fried. xD But it seems like the two of them would be friends, seeing as they share an interest in technology.

Well, Theresa and Persephone are the only two left to write about in terms of student/mentor relationship drabbles. So after they're done (which will probably be tomorrow), I'll get to work on all of the other ideas that you guys have suggested. :) I do have one question before I do that, though- Thunder-Handicapy-Godess had the amazing idea of an accidental kiss. I'm really looking forward to writing that, but I can't decide on a pairing! So far, one person has suggested AxA, one has suggested AxT/any other non-canon pairing, and one has suggested JxT. Does anyone else have a certain pairing that they want to see? I'm tempted to write three different accidental kiss drabbles- one for each pairing- but that would probably get a bit repetitive...xD

...Wow, long author's notes today! Apologies for all of my rambling, and I hope that you liked this chapter!


	22. Sisters

Author's Note: Tinianiatt, lepidopteran, MidoriBlue, RosylaGypsy and 4evacrazy, thank you all so much for your reviews! And thanks again to everyone for your help coming up with ideas for the accidental kiss drabble (and to Thunder-Handicapy-Godess, who had the idea for that drabble in the first place). I think that I have an idea of which pairing to use now...but any other suggestions are welcomed, of course. :) Also, tinianiatt came up with the idea for this drabble. So thanks again, tinianiatt!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**22. Sisters**

Even after the whole ordeal involving Theresa's 'newly acquired powers', so to speak, she and her mentor had remained close.

At times, Persephone was more of a sister than a teacher- especially since their training had become less intense as a result of 'The Incident'. And their lessons were much, much more enjoyable now that Gary was no longer a part of the picture- although both women had to admit that he'd been good for a few laughs.

Of course, there was still the (slight) issue of the six months per year that Persephone spent with Hades in the underworld…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

In Greek mythology, Persephone spends six moths of every year with her husband...and I've always wondered how that would interfere with training! But anyway, Theresa and Persephone seem to have a pretty good relationship- not counting what happened in Phantom Rising, of course. Oh- and the whole 'newly aquired powers' thing was a reference to Theresa taking the gods' powers in the show...I don't know if that part made any sense, since I'm not very good at describing what happened in that episode. xD

I hope that this one was okay!


	23. Advice

Author's Note: Well, there are a lot of thanks to give for this chapter. First of all, thanks to tinianiatt, MidoriBlue, lepidopteran, AfricanTitan, .Invisible-Nobody. and 4evacrazy for reviewing! Secondly, thanks to Thunder-Handicapy-Godess, who had the idea for this chapter. Thirdly, thanks to everyone who suggested pairings, and last but not least, thanks to 4evacrazy, who had the idea of the 'hoodie confusion'. You guys are all awesome! :)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**23. Advice**

Enough subtlety. That had been Neil's advice to Archie. He could do that, right? And so, the moment he'd spotted Atlanta standing with her back to him in the hallway, wearing her running hoodie, he'd waltzed right on over, spun her around, and kissed her.

"The _hell_, Archie!" Had been the response. And then he'd opened his eyes and seen that right of him, looking downright furious, was none other than-

"_T-Theresa?_"

Girls should _not_ be allowed to share clothes, Archie had decided afterwards. Especially clothes with those evil, hair-hiding hoods. And as for Neil? No giving advice. _Ever_ again.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I was very, very close to using a slash pairing in this chapter (which RosylaGypsy suggested- thanks!), but unfortunately the storyline I had in mind just didn't fit into a hundred words. :( Anyway, AxT isn't my favourite pairing (I obsess too much about AxA!), but it's fun to write all the same.

I hope this chapter was okay! And of course, reviewers deserve plenty of hugs from anybody and everybody, as well as tons and tons of candy. :)


	24. Suggestion

Author's Note: Thank you so so so much to lepidopteran, tinianiatt, 4evacrazy, strawberrybabecutie, .Invisible-Nobody., AfricanTitan, MidoriBlue, rubies'n'diamonds, crazynut, and dramaqueen for reviewing! And again to rubies'n'diamonds, AfricanTitan, and MidoriBlue for your ideas. And this chapter is based on MidoriBlue's idea- Archie enforcing his 'no more advice a la Neil' plan. (Please excuse the bad french grammar!) And if you haven't read the last chapter, you might want to go back and do that now, otherwise this one won't make much sense. ;)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**24. Suggestion**

"_My_ advice was perfect, Archie. _You're_ the one who screwed it up!"

"Perfect? Hah! I kissed Theresa, Neil. _Theresa_!" Archie hissed. "So absolutely no more advice. About clothes or girls or hair or _anything_. Got it? …Good."

"But I have another idea." Neil cried. "Atlanta likes environmentalists, right? So just lecture her when she doesn't recycle or something. It'll show you care about the planet!"

"Neil, that's undoubtedly the _stupidest_-"

"OOH! Or die your hair green. Like a tree! She LOVES trees!"

"Do you _want_ to be bald when you wake up tomorrow?'

…There were no more suggestions after that.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

This was OOC on Neil's part, I know- I just can't imagine him recommending green hair dye to anyone! xD But ignoring that, it was kind of a funny mental image, and so it'll be included anyway. :)

Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you liked it!


	25. Complicated

Author's Note: Thanks to .Invisible-Nobody., tinianiatt, lepidopteran, rubies'n'diamonds, 4evacrazy, photo41, AfricanTitan and Thunder-Handicapy-Godess for reviewing! And thanks again to photo41 for suggesting two more accidental kisses- AxA and JxT- and to rubies'n'diamonds, who had the idea of a PersphonexHades drabble and another one including Grannie. You guys have awesome ideas, and I'll definately try to use them all! Unfortunately, I haven't used any of them in this chapter- sorry about that, but I promise to use one next chapter. :)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**25. Complicated**

I thought that she could tell me anything.

Was I wrong? I mean, that-that _thing_-it wasn't her. It couldn't have been her. But still. She–_it_-…no one told me. That she was so upset. So… angry.

But things are back to normal now. Well…maybe _normal_ isn't the right word. Is anything we do really normal? Besides, she and I are dating now. Boyfriend and girlfriend. Going out. I like her. I really do. But I worry that Cronus…

…Never mind.

What matters is that we're together. Right? You know- screw Cronus. Forget the prophecy.

…If only it was that simple.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

In case it's hard to tell (which it hopefully isn't!), this was supposed to be Jay talking about Theresa, after Phantom Rising. It's kind of...well, I haven't got a clue, actually! I kind of forgot about writing today's drabble until pretty much the last minute. xD I hope it turned out alright, though- I feel like Jay was a bit OOC, but hopefully not too much so. :) And it was pretty angsty, I know- haha, I promise that I'll try to write some lighter JxT in the future!


	26. Food

Author's Note: A while back, 4evacrazy suggested a food fight. And finally it's being included! I'm really sorry for the long wait, and thanks so much to 4evacrazy for the suggestion. :) On another note, thanks very very much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. MidoriBlue, rubies'n'diamonds, tinianiatt, lepidopteran, AfricanTitan, 4evacrazy, photo41 and RosylaGypsy, you guys rock! Also, there will definately be some more AxA, JxT, and slash pairings in the (hopefully very near) future- I'll try not to leave any of your ideas out!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**26. Food**

"What's going on in here?" Athena roared, entering the kitchen and narrowly dodging a pancake that had threatened to implant itself within her hair.

"Food fight." Neil explained, cowering beneath the table and avoiding the wrath of flying tomatoes lest they mar his good looks.

Athena surveyed the seven teens in front of her, six of whom were covered in scrambled eggs and milk and Zeus knows what else. Even Jay had gotten involved, it seemed, although he'd been the last to join in.

"Clean it up." Athena growled. "_Now._"

…Days later, the titans were still finding bits of waffle.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Ah, breakfast at the brownstone. xD I feel bad for Athena. Having to watch over seven teenagers who have been known to act like trouble-making kids on more than one occasion (well, some of them, at least) would be a very demanding job! ...Uh...I don't have anything else to say, really. But Archie does, and he says that he'll happily hug reviewers once again. :) Anyway, I hope you liked it!


	27. Phone

Author's Note: RosylaGypsy, .Invisible-Nobody., AfricanTitan, 4evacrazy, crazynut, DoubleKK and tinianiatt, thank you all very much for reviewing! And another thanks goes out to 4evacrazy, who had the idea for this chapter. :)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**27. Phone**

Jay was awoken by Theresa's scream. He leapt out of bed and, in his haste to rescue his crush, didn't stop to think that she'd sounded almost…happy?

He raced downstairs, preparing to attack, and-

…Saw five of his teammates crowded around a still squealing Theresa, who was clutching a cell phone to her chest.

"It's from daddy!" She exclaimed. "It's the newest model."

"Can I see it?" Herry asked. Theresa handed to him, and after a moment, he tossed it back.

Unfortunately, his aim was off. And this time, Theresa's shriek wasn't so happy.

Who knew phones were so breakable?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

On the show, Herry does actually have very good aim, but I couldn't find another way to fit him breaking the cell phone into the hundred word limit...let's just pretend that his aim was off because he was still half asleep, shall we? xD

Once again, thank you all very much for reading, reviewing, and giving ideas! I hope you liked this chapter, and as always, the next one should be up sometime tomorrow. :)


	28. Confession

Author's Note: HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed the last drabble. AfricanTitan, lepidopteran, RosylaGypsy, Midori Blue, rubies'n'diamonds, .Invisible-Nobody., tinianiatt, 4evacrazy and photo41, that means you! Virtual hugs all around. :) Also, RosylaGypsy had the idea for this chapter, so thanks again! Just as a warning, this chapter does contain slash, so if that offends you, now's a good time to stop reading.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**28. Confession**

I like him.

There! I said it! I like him. And, you know what? That's an understatement! I love him. Love him, love him, love him.

But he loves _her_. And honestly? Even though I see him everyday, I've never seen him happier than he is when he's with her…as much as I hate to admit it.

Besides, he's not into guys.

For a long time, I didn't think that I was, either. But things change. People change.

…And now I love him.

Archie Rawlings is in love with Atlanta.

And I, Odie Friesner, am in love with Archie Rawlings.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Well, finally- a slash chapter! Although it was very one-sided. Hopefully there will be more of these in the future! Also, the whole OdiexArchie thing was partially inspired by _Fro vs Mo- _an amazing fic written by the equally amazing Nudemania. If you haven't read it yet, you definitely should!

Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked this one!


	29. Invincible

Author's Note: As always, thank you very much to tinianiatt, AfricanTitan, .Invisible-Nobody., RosylaGypsy, rubies'n'diamonds and 4evacrazy for reviewing!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**29. Invincible**

Sometimes, in the heat of the battle, we forget. Memory of our mortality slips us by. We are invincible. Unstoppable.

And then we get hurt.

Even the slightest injury- a bump on the head or a newly formed bruise- serves as a reminder that we can be beaten, and that we are not gods. We remember that the concept of death is all too real.

But what if someday we don't? What if we charge into battle and believe that we won't be defeated? …And what if we are?

It has happened before. It could happen again.

...That scares me.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I wanted to write something along these lines before I actually started Just for a Moment. It was going to be a one-shot, but it eventually morphed into a drabble! I think it might be too over-dramatic, but hopefully it's alright! It's up to you who you think is narrating this- I think of it as being Jay, but that's just me. Also, I haven't forgotten about any of your suggestions- I'll try to include at least one of them next chapter. :)

Thanks for reading, and help yourself to cookies/candies/hugs from the team!


	30. Dreaming

Author's Note: tinianiatt, AfricanTitan, rubies'n'diamonds, .Invisible-Nobody. and 4evacrazy, thank you all very much for reviewing!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**14. Dreaming**

"I…_failed_?" Odie held his math test at arms length. "But…I never…it's impossible…"

Beside him, Neil cheered. "YES! Ninety percent, in your FACE! Who's awesome?"

The (ex?)genius looked around the classroom, grimacing upon noticing that almost everyone looked satisfied with their results.

"But…but how?" Odie wondered allowed. "Now I won't be able to get into college, or get a job, or…"

"Odie, wake up!" Someone snapped. Said teen suddenly found himself staring into the face of his math teacher.

"S-sorry…I…uh…"

"Here's your test." She said simply. Odie peered at the paper and thanked Zeus that he merely had dreams, not premonitions.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The ending of this one was very cheesy, I know. xD Sorry about that! And another apology for not including any of your suggestions this chapter- I'll start using them again sometime in the very near future. :)

Thanks for reading! And reviewers will get Archie hugs once again.


	31. Magazine

Author's Note: A thousand thank you's, Archie hugs and baskets of cookies for tinianiatt, .Invisible-Nobody., AfricanTitan, rubies'n'diamonds and 4evacrazy for reviewing the last chapter, as well as to rubies'n'diamonds for proviing the idea for this one. :)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**31. Magazine**

"Hey Neil, I've got something that you'll want to see!"

It was a magazine. It was _always_ a magazine, with Neil's smiling face plastered across the cover in all of its flawless, airbrushed glory.

And then there were the billboards. Ten foot tall Neils smiling down upon the city from every corner of town.

And yet, although his image was seemingly plastered everywhere, the model never seemed to tire of catching a glimpse of himself advertising toothpaste on television or promoting designer jeans on the side of a bus.

Forget screaming girls and groupies- he was his own biggest fan.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Despite his ego( or is it _because_ of his ego?), you've got to love Neil! I can see him finding himself somewhere in a magazine and spending the next few hours (or maybe even days!) bragging to anyone who will listen. xD

As always, thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. :)


	32. Circus

Author's Note: Thank you so so so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Tinianiatt, PrimaDina, .Invisible-Nobody., rubies'n'diamonds, AfricanTitan and photo 41- you guys are awesome!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**32. Circus**

As a little boy, Herry fell in love with the circus.

His granny took him for the first time on his fifth birthday, and even now he can vividly recall the memory. It was… _mesmerizing_. That's the only way he can describe it. From that moment on, all he wanted to do was be in it.

Even now that he's a teenager, Herry sometimes puts on 'performances' in his bedroom, imagining that he's a strong man, a tightrope walker, the ringmaster, a clown. He still holds onto his dream, and he's already picked out a stage name.

Hercules.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Ahah, yeah...very random, I know. xD I was watching Chaos 101, and saw Herry balancing on the fence at the farm, and for some reason I just started imagining him in the circus... and of course, he could easily become the world's best strong man.

Thanks for reading! Have an Archie hug. :)


	33. Confusion

Author's Note: Thank you to tinianiatt, .Invisible-Nobody., AfricanTitan, Thunder-Handicapy-Godess, rhi, elegos-sirinial-shamtul, 4evacrazy and photo41 for reviewing! It's very nice to read all of your feedback, and I really appreciate the fact that you take the time to review. :)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**33. Confusion**

"Stupid boys." Atlanta muttered, unleashing her anger on the punching bag in front of her. "Stupid feelings. Stupid…_ugh_!"

"Stupid _idea_, honey." Came a voice from behind the huntress. "Too much exercise, too little makeup. Why aren't you off at the spa with Neil and what's-her-face?"

"Hi Aphrodite." Atlanta grumbled.

"Hi yourself, dear. Now what's buggin' 'ya, huh? Is it mullet boy? You like him? I can give you a love potion, you know. You just slip it in his drink-tastes awful, but it works."

"No thanks." Atlanta grimaced. "I'm just-"

"In love?"

"No!"

"You sure about that, honey?"

…She wasn't.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I'm sorry about the ending of this one- making something exactly a hundred words is hard! This was one of those cases when I hit about ninety words and spent at least fifteen minutes figuring out how to finish it off after another ten words. xD

As always, thanks for reading! Atlanta has temporarily stolen Archie back, so Neil hugs all around. :)


	34. Skirt

Author's Note: A big big thank you to rubies'n'diamonds, .Invisible-Nobody., tinianiatt, AfricanTitan, elegos-sirinial-shamtul, Thunder-Handicapy-Godess and 4evacrazy for reviewing! Neil is in the process of hugging you all as I type. :)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**34. Skirt**

"Remind me why I'm here?" Atlanta groaned.

"Because!" Theresa exclaimed. "Last week I came here and saw a skirt that would look _perfect_ on you. You're buying it."

"Hah! If I'm buying a skirt, you're buying a skateboard."

"You're- ooh! Here it is!"

Atlanta stared in horror at the garment before her. It was pink and frilly- the very definition of what Neil would love, and what would make Archie burst out laughing.

"Ew." She commented. Theresa rolled her eyes.

"Just try it on!"

Later, a blushing Atlanta entered the brownstone, trying to hide the small bag in her hand.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Okay, so Atlanta probably wouldn't by a skirt. And definitely not a frilly pink skirt! But let's just say that...um...Theresa made her, or that she suddenly developed an inexplicable fondness for girly things. Or something. Yeah...I'm bad at coming up with excuses. xD

Thanks for reading!


	35. Perfect

Author's Note: Thank you thank you and thank you again to everyone who reviewed. Tinianiatt, African Titan, .Invisible-Nobody., crazynut, elegos-sirinial-shamtul, 4evacrazy and photo41, that means you! :)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**35. Perfect**

Theresa was pretty. No, scratch that- Theresa was _beautiful_. Everyone noticed her. Even Neil could be spotted glancing at her over the rim of his mirror on occasion. Heck- even _Archie_ had developed a small crush on her when he first joined the team, although said crush had quickly faded once he had gotten to know a certain _other_ redhead. And as for Jay? His affections were obvious. Day after day, the psychic was showered with compliments- but unfortunately, the mirror wasn't so kind.

Like every teenager, Theresa had her insecurities. Pretty wasn't good enough- what she wanted was perfection.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sorry for the fact that Theresa is very OOC here- I've always had trouble keeping her in character!

Anyway, thanks for reading! Hopefully the OOC-ness wasn't too annoying. :)


	36. Home

Author's Note: As always, before I can on with the drabble, I want to say a huge thank you to tinianiatt, Chelsea, African Titan, .Invisible-Nobody., RoyslaGypsy, elegos-sirinial-shamtul, 4evacrazy and photo41 for reviewing! Baskets and baskets full of virtual cookies and a limitless supply of Archie hugs for you all. :)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**36. Home**

"Home sweet home." Herry sighed, kicking off his shoes as he entered the brownstone.

It was funny, in a way. The team had grown accustomed to brownstone life fairly quickly, although it had been a few months before it truly became a home instead of merely a house. And now? The prospect of actually leaving and going back to their 'real' homes was seemingly unbearable. How could they abandon the place and the people that they had come to know and love? No one wanted to leave.

It a way, it would almost be a shame to see Cronus defeated.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

This one was very rushed- homework is evil! Haha, anyway, as per usual I don't have a lot to say... it seems like it would be a shame to leave the browstone considering how close everyone has grown (as mentioned in Cronus Vanquished), and victory over Cronus would certainly be bitter sweet.

Anyway, I'll stop before I start rambling. Thanks for reading!


	37. Billboard

Author's Note: Thank you very much to tinianiatt, African Titan, RosylaGypsy, .Invisible-Nobody., 4evacrazy and photo41 for reviewing! And 4evacrazy- just to answer your question, I haven't really got a clue when I'm going to stop! Maybe at fifty, but I might keep going until either seventy-five or (hopefully!) a hundred. Anyway, this chapter is based on the same idea as drabble 31 was- thanks again to rubies'n'diamonds for the idea. :)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**37. Billboard**

One minute, Neil was slouched as far back in his seat as possible, complaining about the length of the drive. But the next, he was leaning over a very irritated Odie, squishing his face up against the window and shouting at Herry to pull over.

The truck screeched to a halt and the model leapt out, practically squealing with delight. After a moment, Atlanta poked her head of the window to uncover the source of the blond teen's joy, but immediately looked away, turning green.

"Neil's on a billboard." She explained simply.

"So?" Theresa asked.

"In a Speedo."

Everyone shuddered.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I'm sorry, but speedos? Just...just no. xD I can imagine Neil wearing one, though- and seeing everyone's reactions to that would be funny! And Neil would probably want to stare at himself for as long as possible. :)

Thanks for reading!


	38. Focus

Author's Note: Thank you to tinianiatt, RosylaGypsy, .Invisible-Nobody., African Titan, elegos-sirinial-shamtul, 4evcrazy, photo41 and DoubleKK for reviewing!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**38. Focus**

"What'll it be like?" Theresa wondered. "After we beat Cronus, I mean."

"Boring." Jay laughed.

"True. I mean, what will you do without being able to obsess over battle plans?"

"Haha." Jay muttered sarcastically, but the twinkle in his eye revealed that he wasn't upset by his girlfriend's statement.

"…Remember what you told me after the whole, Cronus-is-defeated-only-not-really scenario?"

"About our lives, you mean?"

"Yeah. You said that we should start living them."

"And?"

"Maybe you should take your own advice."

"What?" Jay laughed.

"Focus on more important things."

"Like you?" He asked, pulling his girlfriend in for a kiss.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Here's an attempted JxT chapter, since I don't write enough of them. :) I have trouble keeping Jay and Theresa in character, so sorry if they're OOC!

As always, thank you all so so so much for reading, and help yourself to team hugs and virtual cookies!


	39. Pet

Author's Note: Thank you to tinianiatt, .Invisible-Nobody., African Titan, rubies'n'diamonds, 4evacrazy and photo41 for reviewing!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**39. Pet**

"We need a pet." Atlanta declared.

"No." Jay responded, not looking up from his book.

"What about Pepe?" Herry supplied. "Maybe he could stay with us on weekends or something."

"_No_." Jay said again, more sternly this time. He paused briefly, then added; "And stop pouting, Atlanta. It won't work."

"I'd like a snake." Proclaimed Odie.

"EW!" Neil shrieked. "No way."

"Baby." Archie sniggered. Neil opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off.

"How about a cat or something?" Asked Theresa, ignoring the I-thought-you-were-on-my-side glare that Jay was giving her.

_I'm not a leader,_ Jay thought. _I'm a babysitter. _

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I don't have a lot of time, unfortunately- so I'll just say thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it! :)


	40. Disturbing

Author's Note: Well, here's drabble number 40! Honestly, I'm very suprised to have made it this far- I'm really bad at sticking to projects (Speaking of which, if any of you happen to be reading _Inevitable,_ I promise that it will be updated! Sorry for the very long delay). As usual, I want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, meaning RosylaGypsy, tinianiatt, .Invisible-Nobody., Thunder-Handicapy-Godess, African Titan, rubies'n'diamonds, 4evacrazy and photo41! Another thanks goes out to rubies'n'diamonds, who suggested a Persephone/Hades drabble. :)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**40. Disturbing**

I swear, there is nothing more disturbing than watching the god of the underworld and his wife (AKA your mentor) exchanging their vows of love for the billionth time using baby talk.

"I wuv woo."

"I wuv woo too, my wittle honeykins!"

…See what I mean? I admit that when it comes to movies and books I'm a romance kind of girl, but I could do without having a lesson in telepathy interrupted for a cuddle-fest.

Persephone and Hades are cute together, I'll admit. But as it stands now, I've heard enough sickeningly sweet pet names to last a lifetime.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Once again, sorry about the OOC Theresa! Although it would be pretty awkward to see your mentor and the big evil (only not really) god of the underworld getting sappy with one another right in front of you (and yes, that's just an excuse for the OOC-ness! xD). Persephone and Hades are fun to write about- I want to put them in another drabble sometime soon- prefferably one with more dialogue! :)

As always, thanks for reading!


	41. Dress

Author's Note: Thanks to RoyslaGypsy, tinianiatt, African Titan, .Invisible-Nobody., 4evacrazy, photo41 and Nuuoa for reviewing! And thanks to rubies'n'diamonds as well, both for reviewing the last chapter and providing the idea for this one. :)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**41. Dress**

It was a sight that he thought he'd never live to see.

Atlanta, in a dress. A gorgeous, flowing dress that made her look, in his mind, more beautiful than Aphrodite herself.

"You…. um… nice…"

It was funny how his tongue seemed to fail in her presence.

As per usual, she punched his arm and called him a dork before wandering off, leaving him tongue-tied and alone.

Ten years later. Another dress.

"You look amazing."

This time, his voice didn't fail him.

His Atlanta. His wedding. His bride.

It was a sight that he thought he'd never live to see.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I don't usually like to write about the future of the team (who marries who, their kids, etc.), mainly because it seems kind of unrealistic that everyone would marry their high school sweethearts. But I actually can imagine Archie and Atlanta getting married down the road, since they seem to be more deeply in love than most couples in TV shows. Maybe it's just me, but I've always thought that they're really, really close compared to a lot of couples!

Anyway, I hope you liked it! Thanks very much for reading. :)


	42. Neurotic

Thanks to tinianiatt, lepidopteran, .Invisible-Nobody., Thunder-Handicapy-Godess, rubies'n'diamonds, African Titan, elegos-sirinial-shamtul and 4evacrazy for reviewing!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**42. Neurotic**

'Neurotic', they call her. They laugh when spend spends hours with her nose in a book, studying for what can't be more than a ten minute, ten mark quiz.

'Worthless', he called her. Atlanta had always tried so hard to please her father, and yet he was always so easy to disappoint. Anything less than perfect was unacceptable. Any time spent hunting when she should've been learning resulted in punishment. And so she spent her nights studying although she'd have rather been skateboarding. And she hated it. By Zeus, she hated it.

But as they say, old habits die hard.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It's too bad that Atlanta's 'have to study' attitude wasn't included in any episodes other than Make-Up Exam- it was a really interesting side of her personality! This drabble was completely and totally random and has no basis whatsoever, but there has to be some kind of reasoning behind her fear of failure. I wish that more about the team's families was included in the show as well, although it is fun to make up stories about everyone's pasts. :)

Thanks for reading!


	43. Important

Thanks to .Invisible-Nobody., African Titan, lepidopteran, dazzeling diamond, tinianiatt and 4evacrazy for reviewing!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**43. Important**

Left. Right. Block. Feet shoulder width apart. Don't lose your footing. He knows the moves and strategies by heart, but he just can't seem to get the hang of the game. Sparring isn't a foreign concept to Odie- he could tell you all about its history if you asked- and yet, he can't master it. Sometimes, he hates himself for it. What good is he on a fighting team if he himself can't fight?

But whenever he sees his friends wondering how to track down Cronus or trying to piece together a puzzle, he feels better and remembers his importance.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Odie may not be the most athletic guy around, but he's awesome. :) I think it's been mentioned in the show a few times that he's not entirely happy with his 'role' on the team... but without him, finding and beating Cronus would be much more difficult, with or without the prophecy!

Thanks for reading!


	44. Fairytale

Thanks to tinianiatt, no nagging, rubies'n'diamonds, .Invisible-Nobody., African Titan, 4evacrazy and photo41 for reviewing!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**44. Fairytale**

Fairytale love? Yeah right.

There's no such thing as monsters and knights.

No princes to knock you off your feet,

No waiting for love in a dragon's keep.

Prince Charming doesn't exist at all,

And prom's the closest you'll get to a midnight ball.

But _love_ exists- I know this for sure-

Although I'd never've believed it until I met her.

She isn't a princess and won't wait for a savior

(Slaying the dragon herself isn't princess behavior).

Sleeping Beauty, she's not. Cinderella? No chance!

She'd much rather skateboard than curtsy and dance.

Defy tradition-

We'll live our own fairytale.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I don't write a lot of poetry (especially poetry that has to be exactly a hundred words!) But I wanted to try something different, so...yeah. Hopefully it's alright! I guess it's probably pretty obvious who's writing the poem and who he's talking about. Looking back, I seriously can't believe how much AxA I've written! xD

Thanks for reading!


	45. Cowboy

Thanks to African Titan, .Invisible-Nobody., tinianiatt, lepidopteran, elegos-sirinial-shamtul, 4evacrazy, rubies'n'diamonds and Thunder-Handicapy-Godess for reviewing!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**8. Cowboy**

"What do you want to be when you grow up, Herry?" Asked his teacher.

Herry (who was only in kindergarten at the time) had thought long and hard about the question.

"A cowboy." He had answered.

The idea was appealing to him. He liked animals, and was learning to ride the horses that lived on his granny's farm. For years he held onto his dream, until he was laughed at upon proudly sporting a pair of bright red cowboy boots on his first day of fifth grade.

He never wore them again, but they're still tucked away in his closet.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sorry about the total randomness in this chapter! I have no idea where the idea came from, but I was out all evening and this was all I had time to write, so... yeah. I can't really see Herry as a cowboy, but for some reason I can imagine a pair of fire truck red cowboy boots sitting in his closet. xD

Thanks for reading!


	46. Capable

Wow, over three hundred reviews? Thank you guys so much- I love hearing everyone's feedback. :) Of course, thanks again to .Inivisble-Nobody., tinianiatt, African Titan, photo41, 4evacrazy and Thunder-Handicapy-Godess for reviewing the last drabble!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**46. Capable**

Herry lived his life by three rules. 'Friends and family come first' was one of them, and the second was that there is no such thing as too much food. But the third rule was generally the most strictly enforced: touch Granny and die.

Of course, this rule conflicted with Granny's motto: 'you slap me, I slap you harder'. Despite being elderly and seemingly harmless, she had proven time and time again to be capable of defending herself. She was strong, fearless, and dangerous, and no one wanted to be on the receiving end of a smack from her cane.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Granny is... well, Granny is just plain cool! The Herry/Granny relationship is really sweet as well- Herry really loves his family. :) And of course, I really like the fact that Granny knows all about Greek monsters and Cronus, and yet seems totally unphased by it!

As always, thanks for reading! :)


	47. Skateboard

Thanks to tinianiatt, elegos-sirinial-shamtul, African Titan, Thunder-Handicapy-Godess, photo41 and rubies'n'diamonds for reviewing! Also, a couple of people have asked me why every chapter has to be exactly a hundred words, and I just realized that I haven't actually answered that question yet. Heh... oops? Sorry about that! Anyway, depending on who you ask, drabbles need to be either between one and a hundred words, or exactly a hundred words. I heard about the exactly a hundred words thing first, so that's the rule that I've been following, although as far as I know there isn't a 'right' or 'wrong' way to do it. :)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**47. Skateboard**

"Odie's coming skateboarding with us." Atlanta had said, causing Archie to double over in laughter.

For the genius, it was a long and painful thirty minutes. His two companions had immediately sped ahead, although in their defense they came back minutes later to see what was taking him so long to catch up. By the time he managed to drag his bruised and battered self up the brownstone steps, he was seriously regretting his decision to learn to skateboard. Computer simulations were more fun and less dangerous, he decided.

But just maybe, after his scratches had healed, he'd try again.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I've wanted to write about Odie trying to skateboard for a while now, although I haven't got a clue why! I love Odie, and it seemed like it would be interesting to see him try to learn to skateboard. I can sort of imagine him asking Atlanta and Archie to teach him, although it would probably be hard for him to keep up at first!

Thanks for reading! :)


	48. Chemistry

Photo41, rubies'n'diamonds, tinianiatt, Thunder-Handicapy-Godess, darker side of blue, African Titan, .Invisible-Nobody and 4evacrazy, thank you very much for reviewing!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**48. Chemistry**

The school day had started off with a literal bang during science class. It seemed as though Herry had been paying more attention to a pretty classmate than to the amount of chemical that he'd been pouring into his beaker, resulting in a loud, smelly, and gooey reaction. That single incident had set the tone for the rest of the brawn's day, which had been filled with pop quizzes, cafeteria mystery meat, and piles of homework.

But still, Herry's day had been spent on could nine, because that same pretty girl from his science class had given him her number.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Herry is awesome, and therefore he deserves a girlfriend who isn't an evil vampire. He also seems to be pretty optimistic- the kind of guy who who focus on the one good thing that happened in his day, instead of all of the bad things.

As usual, I can't think of much else to say... thanks for reading! :)


	49. Sailing

As always, HUGE thanks to African Titan, .Invisible-Nobody., elegos-sirinial-shamtul, thunderyoshi, tinianiatt, photo41, 4evacrazy and Thunder-Handicapy-Godess for reviewing the last chapter! Also, thanks to rubies'n'diamonds who had the idea for this drabble. :)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**49. Sailing**

Theresa was an evil god fighting psychic with an immortal mentor. But all the same, her life wasn't _completely_ abnormal- in between the days spent feuding with Cronus and learning how to hone her skills, she still had time for some perfectly ordinary pursuits, such as sailing. And not _just_ sailing- sailing with Jay. For once, the uptight leader had seemingly forgotten about Cronus and was instead focusing on his not-so-secret crush. Although the breeze was chilly, Theresa could barely feel it through the bulk of Jay's sweater. And the landscape, however beautiful, couldn't compare to the boy beside her.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I can't help but notice that this fanfiction is very short on JxT drabbles, so here's an attempt at writing one! On another note, I can't believe that tomorrow drabble fifty will be written. Is there anything that you guys want to see in it? I promise that I will get back to using everyone's awesome ideas, meaning that you can expect things like another slash drabble, another accidental kiss, and truth or dare in the future!

Thanks for reading!


	50. Friend

Finally- the big five-oh! xD Thanks so so so so (times a billion) much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter- African Titan, elegos-sirinial-shamtul, rubies'n'diamonds, .Invisible-Nobody., tinianiatt, elegos-sirinial-shamtul and photo41, that means you! You guys are seriously awesome. :) And thanks again to African Titan, who suggested a group dynamic for this chapter.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**50. Friend**

When one person on the team falls, everyone stumbles.

There's no denying that the seven friends are close, and even that's probably the understatement of the year. No matter how many screaming matches they get into or how irritated they become with one another, you can count on them to be friends at the end of the day. Sure, Neil's narcissism is endlessly annoying, and Archie and Atlanta's constant bickering has a tendency to drive everyone up the wall, but they share an unbreakable bond all the same.

When one person on the team falls, everyone helps them back up.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

When you live together and fight ancient gods and monsters together, I guess you're pretty much bound to become great friends! ...Yeah. I suck at writing comments. xD

Anyway, thanks again to everyone who has read, reviewed, and suggested ideas! I can't believe that it's been fifty days since I started this thing, and hopefully it'll reach a hundred. :)


	51. Broken

Of course, thanks so so much to tinianiatt, no nagging, .Invisible-Nobody., Ferlinda the Dreamweaver, African Titan, thunderyoshi, 4evacrazy, photo41, the fates of love and Demenior for reviewing the last chapter!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**51. Broken**

It's gone. His prized possession- a reflection of himself, as it were. Shattered. Broken. Demolished.

_You can get a new one_, they say. HAH! Were they really that stupid? Was it honestly so hard to understand what it was like to lose something so precious? Simply _replacing_ it was out of the question. You wouldn't _replace_ a friend, would you? You wouldn't _replace_ your family.

_You care too much_, they laugh. Pfft. As if _they _know. Archie cares too much about Atlanta, and _that_ doesn't seem to bother anyone! Why is this any different?

_It's just a mirror, _they groan.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It goes without saying that Neil loooooooves his mirror. And the AxA...yeah... I have a tendency to try and incorperate that pairing wherever I can! xD On a random, somewhat off topic note, RosylaGypsy suggested another slash drabble a while back, and I definitely want to start writing that sometime soon! Unfortunately, I have no idea what pairing to use. Does anyone have a preference? As always, any and all suggestions and ideas are greatly appreciated. :)

Thanks for reading!


	52. Makeover

Of course, thanks so so much to no nagging, tinianiatt, African Titan, RosylaGypsy, elegos-sirinial-shamtul, .Invisible-Nobody., 4evacrazy, photo41 and the fates of love for reviewing! Also, this drabble sort of alludes to number 34, so... yeah. And thanks very much to rubies'n'diamonds, who suggested this idea! :)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**52. Makeover**

"Not again!" Atlanta groaned, shoving away the skirt that Neil had picked out for her. "I swear, having Theresa bring me here was bad enough."

"Oh, don't worry. We can leave soon." Neil said nonchalantly. "There's just one more thing on our agenda."

"And that is…?" Atlanta asked, looking around the mall worriedly. Neil grinned.

"_Makeovers_!" The blond teen squealed happily. "I call going first."

"What? No!" Atlanta shrieked.

"Yes! And tomorrow, how about a manicure?"

"Anyone who touches my cuticles will die."

"You're no fun." Neil pouted.

"You have a weird idea of fun." Atlanta said, rolling her eyes.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Neil likes shopping and skirts and manicures. Atlanta doesn't. Scenes involving Neil and Atlanta shopping for skirts and getting manicures are fun to write. :)

As always, you guys rock. :) Thanks for reading!


	53. Hunting

Tinianiatt, African Titan, elegos-sirinial-shamtul, RosylaGypsy, 4evacrazy, .Invisible-Nobody., photo41 and Thunder-Handicapy-Godess, thank you all very much for reviewing!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**53. Hunting**

Atlanta has a secret.

When she hunts, she doesn't kill. Granted, she _used_ to- her father wouldn't allow her to come home empty handed. But tree hugging and hunting don't often mix, and soon Atlanta found that she couldn't take aim at a deer without imagining its family and seeing its big wide puppy dog eyes.

It got to the point where, every time she went hunting, she'd bring her stepbrothers along. They were noisy and clumsy- everything needed to warn the animals of her presence. She gets angry at them constantly, but in reality she loves them for it.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Atlanta's hunting/vegetarianism has always confused me- I mean, she's known as the huntress and in Chaos 101 she was hunting deer, but then in Star Quality she mentioned that she eats veggie pepperoni pizza, which doesn't contain any actual meat. I mean, technically she _could_ be both a huntress and a vegetaran, but it's been kind of bugging me... so I attempted to write a drabble about it! Also, there has to be some reason for bringing those two guys along (I've always thought of them as being her stepbrothers, for some reason!) in Chaos 101, seeing as they obviously don't really enjoy/aren't very good at hunting.

Heh, I'll stop rambling now. xD As always, thanks for reading! :)


	54. Brace

Tinianiatt, .Invisible-Nobody., African Titan, 4evacrazy, elegos-sirinial-shamtul, photo41 and Thunder-Handicapy-Godess, thank you all for reviewing!Also, this drabble was inspired by Lzsmith8's wonderful story, _Dependants_. Lzsmith8, thank you very much for writing such a great fanfiction!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**54. Brace**

He isn't sure how he got the brace, really. He isn't sure when and he isn't sure why. It's been sitting on his ankle for what feels like eternity, big and gold and clunky and all too reminiscent of his imperfections. He blames Achilles, despite the fact that Ares constantly reminds him that there most likely isn't a genetic link.

…He hates that brace.

He could beat Atlanta without it, he's sure. Atalanta's descendent or not- he was born faster. And he'd never have been bullied in his old school if only that damn _thing_ hadn't been on his leg.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I don't really like the way this drabble ends, but I'm much too tired/lazy to go back and change it. xD Anyway, other than that I can't think of anything to say, as usual... so thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. :)


	55. Similar

The fates of love, Thunder-Handicapy-Godess, Lzsmith8, elegos-sirinial-shamtul, African Titan, .Invisible-Nobody., photo41, tinianiatt, 4evacrazy and Demenior, thank you all very much for reviewing! And thanks again to Demenior, who had the idea for this chapter. :)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**55. Similar**

He's a narcissistic egomaniac with more beauty products under his belt than Theresa. He's lazy and oftentimes unhelpful- far from skilled with it comes to weaponry and physical exertion.

That's what makes us so alike, I suppose. That's why we've bonded. While our teammates are darting around the gym at the speed of light, the two of us are huffing and puffing and lagging behind. We're the last to be called for any and every team sport. We're the ones given the 'boring jobs' on a mission.

We aren't best buddies or brother/brother close, but maybe someday we'll get there.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

This was written from Odie's perspective, just in case it was hard to tell. :) There isn't a whole lot of Neil/Odie interaction on the show, but from what we have seen of them together, they make an awesome (and hilarious!) team.

Thanks for reading!


	56. Forbidden

Thanks to tinianiatt, .Invisible-Nobody., Ferlinda the Dreamweaver, African Titan, elegos-sirinial-shamtul, rubies'n'diamonds, 4evacrazy, photo41, Thunder-Handicapy-Godess and The fates of love for reviewing! Also, credit for the idea of another slash drabble goes to RosylaGypsy, and Demenior suggested the pairing. Thank you both very, very much. :) .

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**56. Forbidden**

"Do the girls know about this?" Jay asked breathlessly, glancing nervously around the room.

"No." Responded his companion in a voice filled with longing.

"Archie, I can't. If Theresa-"

"If Atlanta-"

There was a tension filled pause.

"I really like you, Jay." Archie whispered softly.

"…And Atlanta?"

"I _love_ her."

"I love Theresa, too."

Only the sounds of heavy breathing could be heard.

"We really shouldn't-" Jay began.

"I really want to…" Archie groaned.

"Well, maybe…"

"Just once…"

"No one would know…"

Nervously, cautiously, both boys allowed their eyes to meet. And, tentatively, they leaned in for one forbidden kiss.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The whole 'forbidden kiss' thing was in there because I imagine this to be set sometime after AxA and JxT get together, so... uh...yeah. xD Other than that, there isn't much to say- but keep a lookout for some more slash in future drabbles. :)

Thanks for reading!


	57. Shampoo

Thanks to The fates of love, tinianiatt, African Titan, elegos-sirinial-shamtul, rubies'n'diamonds, .Invisible-Nobody. and 4evacrazy for reviewing!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**57. Shampoo**

Neil has always been incredibly particular about his shampoo. Surprisingly, in his hunt for the perfect conditioner he pays little attention to brand names- the focus is on the fragrance. He generally prefers women's shampoo's over men's- why is it that manufactures assume that girls always take better care of their tresses?- although that does pose a unique sort of problem. The products are generally better quality, yes, but the smells… lilac is too girly, and citrus seems somehow young and immature. Sometimes, it takes Neil ten minutes to choose his shampoo.

…His team doesn't come shopping with him anymore.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I'm not sure if I like this one, but I couldn't think of anything else to write. xD Neil seems like the sort to spend ages picking all of his beauty products though!

Thanks for reading!


	58. Grandmother

Thank you so much to tinianiatt, RosylaGypsy, elegos-sirinial-shamtul, African Titan, photo41, .Invisible-Nobody., 4evacrazy, Demenior, The fates of love, Thunder-Handicapy-Godess and DoubleKK for your reviews! And thanks to rubies'n'diamonds as well for suggesting this chapter. :)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**58. Grandmother**

Don't tell Athena, but Gaia makes the _best_ ambrosia that any of the gods have ever tasted. I quite a sight to see her in the kitchen- bustling around in her frilly pink apron, chasing Ares around with a spoon and begging him to lick the bowl. It gets embarrassing, but at least she doesn't constantly remind him to wear clean underwear in the same way that she's always nagging Zeus in front of Hera.

The gods all groan and grimace when they see her, but secretly they all love that she still wants to tuck them in at night.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Gaia's cartoon grandmotherly awesomeness is rivaled only by Granny's. I love her obsession with always saying 'please' and 'thank you' and all that, and it always makes me wonder how she would treat the gods if she saw them more often. I imagine her to always want to treat them like little kids!

Thanks for reading. :)


	59. Work

African Titan, rubies'n'diamonds, .Invisible-Nobody., photo41, elegos-sirinial-shamtul and tinianiatt, thanks for reviewing!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**59. Work**

Archie hates it when the other kids at school complain about having it rough. It's always; "I have three tests today and an essay due next week! Why do we get so much work?"

Hah! Try having those same tree tests and an essay, along with two hours of training per day with an insane war god, the occasional battle with a psychotic god of time, and frequent lessons with other immortal figures spent strategizing and learning about mythology. And then, come exam time, studying will have to be added to that already packed schedule.

Now _that's_ too much work.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

This one was pretty rushed, but unfortunately I don't have time to write anything else this evening! The team must be swamped with work- having to fight Cronus (and train for their fights with Cronus) on top of everything else.

Thanks for reading! :)


	60. Overrated

Photo41, African Titan, Thunder-Handicapy-Godess, 4evacrazy, The fates of love, tinianiatt, .Invisible-Nobody., dazzeling diamond and elegos-sirinial-shamtul, thanks for reviewing. :)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**60. Overrated**

If you ask Agnon, Cronus isn't fit to rule the world. I mean, seriously- when the man isn't being beaten and humiliated by a group of teenagers, he's shut up in his room, playing with his model of New Olympia and making weird explosion noises as he knocks over buildings. You'd think that the fearsome, magic-wielding god of time would do something more secretive and destructive in his spare time, but _no_- Cronus spends _his_ Saturday nights trying to find the perfect look-at-me-I'm-an-evil-yet-stylish-maniac outfit. And he calls himself all-powerful? A worthy foe? HAH!

Juvenile delinquent. Now _that's_ more like it.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cronus is awesome- he seems so dangerous, but in reality he loves playing with models of New Olympia and such.

...I'm out of things to say. xD Thanks for reading!


	61. Virtual

Tinianiatt, Thunder-Handicapy-Godess, .Invisible-Nobody., rubies'n'diamonds, elegos-sirinial-shamtul, African Titan, photo41, thunderyoshi, The fates of love, Real Men Sparkle16 and 4evacrazy, thanks for reviewing!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**61. Virtual**

Odie was a video game whiz, plain and simple. Whenever he wasn't fighting Cronus or doing his schoolwork, he could be found parked in front of the TV alongside Herry, slaying zombies and rescuing princesses. No difficulty was too difficult, no level or boss unbeatable. The girls in all of his MMORPGs practically worshipped the ground that he walked on, and his popularity among all of his fellow gamers made up for his lack thereof at school. In Odie's own words: video games pwn reality.

But even so, sometimes the real world wins- no contest. There's no substitute for living.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Odie loves gaming, but even though he uses it as a sort of escape, he seems to know when to come back to reality. :)

Thanks for reading!


	62. Unexpected

It goes without saying- thank you so much to tinianiatt, The fates of love, RosylaGypsy, .Invisible-Nobody., elegos-sirinial-shamtul, dazzeling diamond, She be the Inky Dragon, photo41, Demenior, Thunder-Handicapy-Godess, 4evacrazy, and African Titan for reviewing. :) And thanks again to Demenior, who had the idea for this chapter!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**62. Unexpected**

Damn.

He hadn't expected to feel like this, really. Those stupid kids were finally gone- wasn't that cause for celebration? And yet, Cronus didn't feel like celebrating- if anything, he felt almost… empty.

_It's only natural_, he told himself. _You've spent years fighting them- of course you feel odd now that they're gone._ But 'odd' didn't quite cover it- there was a nagging, unpleasant feeling seeping into his consciousness. Was it sadness? Guilt? He was a stranger to this emotion. It was like… almost like they'd been _friends. _

Was it really possible? I mean, he couldn't-

…Did he miss them?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The idea of Cronus actually growing to like (or at least tolerate!) the team is pretty interesting- thanks again, Demenior. :) I mean, he's constantly fighting them, sure- but there have been times when he probably could have killed them easily, and he didn't.

Thanks for reading!


	63. Birthday

The fates of love, African Titan, RosylaGypsy, lepidopteran, .Invisible-Nobody., elegos-sirinial-shamtul, 4evacrazy, Real Men Sparkle16, photo41 and tinianiatt, thanks for reviewing! :)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**63. Birthday**

Birthdays become a tad meaningless when you're immortal. I mean, sure- the extra helping of ambrosia at dinner is nice, but what's the significance behind turning two thousand when you've still got an eternity to go?

It's because of this that Zeus treats his birthday like any other day. And so, he wasn't expecting a present as he made his way down to the school to take care of his usual janitorial obligations. Imagine his surprise when the team leapt out at him from the shadows, holding a brand new mop and a generous helping of ambrosia out towards him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

What do gods do on their birthdays? Eat ambrosia 24/7? Do they throw parties? Get presents? This one was pretty random, but it was fun to write.

Thanks for reading! And to everyone in Canada/any other country that celebrates today, happy Thanksgiving. :)


	64. Spotlight

Thanks to tinianiatt, lepidopteran, elegos-sirinial-shamtul, .Invisible-Nobody., African Titan, evacrazy and The fates of love for reviewing, as well as to She be the Inky Dragon both for reviewing and suggesting this drabble!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**64. Spotlight**

It was a special day when the Techno Greeks were allowed out of their office.

…Wow. That sounds sad. Really, it wasn't as if they lived alongside their computers or anything, although that was where they tended to spend the majority of their time. In fact, they played a key role in tracking and defeating Cronus- simply put, they just preferred to work behind the scenes. Each and every one would choose computers over warfare any day of the week (although computer games involving war were another matter!).

And if you ask them, the spotlight is _so_ overrated. Lyk ttly.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I wish that the Techno Greeks had been in more episodes- they were awesome! And they must be involved somehow in beating Cronus, although we don't really know the specifics.

Thanks for reading!


	65. Jealousy

African Titan, She be the Inky Dragon, tinianiatt, elegos-sirinial-shamtul, .Invisible-Nobody., 4evacrazy, The fates of love and photo41, thanks for reviewing!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**65. Jealousy**

"Atlanta, you got a… what the heck? Is that a love letter?"

Six surprised faces crowded around Atlanta as she tentatively opened her mail. Everyone looked at Archie, who shrugged, trying to mask his anger at the fact that someone had dared to send _his_ Atlanta a love letter.

"Who's it from?" Theresa asked.

"The Techno Greeks." Atlanta muttered, blushing. "It says;

"Roses are #FF0000,

Violets are #0000FF…"

"#FF000?" Neil interrupted. "What does that mean?"

_It means_, Archie thought, glaring at the paper that his best friend held in her hands, _that Lotus is going to be very, very sorry._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

And the Techno Greeks make an appearance in yet another drabble. Just because. :) I loved the part in they might be G.I.ants when Lotus (was that his name? I've never really been sure) winked at Atlanta, and Archie was... well, Archie was Archie. xD And then I kind of had to add the stereotypical love poem with hex codes in there, just because. :)

As always, thank you very much for reading!


	66. Imprisonment

Thank you all so so much to everyone who reviewed- unfortunately I'm unbelievably short on time and don't have time to name names, but you know who you are. :) And thanks to She be the Inky Dragon for suggesting this chapter!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**66. Imprisonment**

Cronus was incapable of dying, but freezing was another matter altogether.

The cell was cold and ark and empty. Companionship was seemingly unheard of. Campe keep an eye on him 24/7, as did several of the other gods. The world above was rejoicing. Cronus was gone. Defeated. Never again to be a threat. Tartarus was too good for him, they said. Let him burn and rot and suffer, let him feel the pain that he cast onto others. And yet, surprisingly, Zeus would not allow it. Imprisonment was cruel enough.

Never before had Cronus felt such gratitude towards his son.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

This one was pretty dark- I just finished writing an english assignment involving the horrors of war, so I'm in a very depressing mood! xD

Thank you all very much for reading!


	67. Resurrection

Thanks to tinianiatt, .Invisible-Nobody., African Titan, 4evacrazy, photo41, The fates of love, She be the Inky Dragon and Real Men Sparkle16 for reviewing!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**67. Resurrection**

They say that death is the ultimate enemy, but even it can be beaten.

Theresa can't imagine what life would be like if Jay's death had been permanent. It's an unbearable concept. Lonely. Desolate. Heartbreaking.

She needs him. She needs his presence- his hideous striped shirt for comfort and his crooked smile for security. Slowly but steadily, his life is merging with her own. He is a part of her existence, occupying her thoughts and capturing her heart. They live together, breathe together, and laugh together. They will die together.

It is resurrection- _his _resurrection_- _that has kept her alive.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The fanfiction doesn't contain enough JxT, so here's my attempt at remedying that problem. :)

Thanks for reading!


	68. Change

Tinianiatt, The fates of love, She be the Inky Dragon, no nagging, elegos-sirinial-shamtul, African Titan, 4evacrazy, Thunder Handicapy Godess and photo41, thank you all for reviewing. :)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**68. Change**

It wasn't as though he had changed completely. In many ways, he was still the same person that he had been before meeting the team- even now, he remained as cynical and sarcastic as he had been in the past. But still, _something_ was different- he was no longer quite so antisocial, and a large part of him now yearned to be dependant on something or someone other than himself. His friends had taught him many things- how to trust, how to laugh, and how to love.

Once upon a time, Archie had feared change.

Now he lived for it.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Hopefully this one doesn't need much commentary, because I can't think of anything to write! xD

Thanks for reading. :)


	69. Popularity

Thanks to .Invisible-Nobody., She be the Inky Dragon, lepidopteran, African Titan, elegos-sirinial-shamtul, 4evacrazy and photo41 for reviewing! And thanks again to lepidopteran, for suggesting this drabble. I'm going to try to do something like this for each of the characters!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**69. Popularity**

It was funny, really- back home, Jay had been something of a science geek. He'd been good looking, sure- but most of the shallow-minded girls had been instantly turned off once they'd learned exactly how much of his time he devoted to studying instead of football and wrestling. As far as his peers had been concerned, being responsible was synonymous with being boring.

Life with the team was much better. People didn't laugh at him for his morals, they admired him. Although Jay wasn't exactly popular, he didn't strive to be- he already had the best friends he could want.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It may sound strange, but I've always imagined Jay to have been something of a stereotypical physics/atsronomy geek back home, based on the fact that he was so interested in looking at the stars instead of spending time at his family's party in Chaos 101. And even in New Olympia, I can't imagine him being a part of the 'cool crowd'- although he doesn't seem like he'd be too concerned with popularity anyway.

Thanks for reading!


	70. Spoiled

Only thirty drabbles left to go! I seriously can't believe that it's been seventy days already. Anyway, thanks to tinianiatt, lepidopteran, She be the Inky Dragon, African Titan, elegos-sirinial-shamtul, .Invisible-Nobody., thunderyoshi, 4evacrazy and The fates of love for reviewing. :) And thanks again to lepidopteran for suggesting this chapter!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**70. Spoiled**

Theresa had lived a life full of sports cars and designer labels. Although she didn't fit the stereotypical role of the air headed heiress, she could certainly be described as spoiled. But upon joining the team, Theresa had discovered a sense of responsibility that she hadn't even known that she possessed. In a sense, she'd become something of a mother figure- kind, compassionate and level headed (unless, of course, she was dealing with hotheads like Archie).

Other than that, Theresa hadn't undergone much change. The only things that really were different were her surroundings- and her friends.

…And her crush.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Even though Theresa is undoubtedly spoiled, it's nice that she wasn't created as the stereotypical stupid rich girl. :) She's definitely very nice (and probably very intelligent), and even though she likes her possessions, she doesn't obsess over or rely on them.

Thanks for reading!


	71. Mall

Thanks to She be the Inky Dragon, tinianiatt, African Titan, elegos-sirinial-shamtul, Invisible-Nobody., 4evacrazy, The fates of love and photo41 for reviewing! And thanks to lepidopteran, both for reviewing and suggesting this chapter.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**71. Mall**

"Odie, stop playing video games. We're going shopping!"

"Coming!"

…Well, this was different. A year ago, Odie would've laughed at the thought of abandoning his beloved games in favour of looking at clothes and eating fast food, but now he practically jumped at the opportunity to leave his room. What was so different? The clothes were just as overpriced as they had been in the past, and the food was as salty and dry as ever. Still, _everything_ seems more fun when you do it with friends.

Heck- he'd even consider visiting the gym if the team went with him!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I'm writing a ton of Odie drabbles lately! I love Odie, but he seems to be a bit underused in the show.

I'm out of things to say, so thanks for reading!


	72. Bear

Thanks to tinianiatt, .Invisible-Nobody., African Titan, elegos-sirinial-shamtul, 4evacrazy, photo41 and Thunder-Handicapy-Godess for reviewing, as well as to Lepidopteran for suggesting this chapter. :)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**72. Bear**

Herry hadn't changed much since meeting his friends. Sure, his bathroom habits were a bit different thanks to Neil's hour long showers, but his personality had stayed intact. He was as lovable and kind (and hungry!) as always, and even after having spent so long away from the farm he was still an early riser.

Well, to be fair, he had become a _bit_ more violent- all thanks to Cronus, of course. But in a sense, that only made him all the more bear-like- although this time it was more grizzly than teddy.

But still, he's as huggable as ever!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It's Herry's turn! I've always thought of him as being pretty bearlike- big, strong, and cuddleable. xD And even though he can be violent and threatening when he wants to be, he only chooses to be when his friends and family are threatened. :)

Thanks for reading!


	73. Perfection

Thanks to .Invisible-Nobody., She be the Inky Dragon, tinianiatt, no nagging, lepidopteran, African Titan, elegos-sirinial-shamtul, 4evacrazy, photo41 and The fates of love for reviewing, and again to lepidopteran for suggesting this drabble!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**73. Perfection**

Change? Hah! Neil doesn't _need_ to change- not until someone finds a way to improve on perfection. Seriously- great hair, great skin, great smile… why should he work to make anything different?

…Personality? Pfft! So maybe his ego's just the _tiniest bit_ over inflated… not like that really matters, right? He's flawless. He's golden. He's… huh… _golden_. _That_ brings back memories.

…Well, maybe he has changed. Back when he had the Midas touch, he put his teammates before himself. Now, he can be almost selfless at times.

Stylish, handsome, charming _and_ selfless? Yep, you can't be more perfect than that!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

In Neil's defense, he has become more selfless since joining the team, although it's obvious that his ego is still a bit- well, okay- _way_ too large! xD But of course, without that ego, he just wouldn't be Neil. :)

Thanks for reading!


	74. Competition

As always, thanks to African Titan, 4evacrazy, .Invisible-Nobody., lepidopteran, Thunder-Handicapy-Godess, She be the Inky Dragon, photo41, tinianiatt and rubies'n'diamonds for reviewing, and again to lepidopteran for coming up with the idea for the drabble!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**74. Competition**

At first, Atlanta had thought that spending her days working with a team instead of on her own would take a toll on her competitiveness.

That was, of course, before she met Archie.

Competition has always been Atlanta's lifeblood, and now it's practically her _life_. Race to school and win. Be the first in line for pizza at lunch. Be the only one (besides Odie) to ace a test.

There is one other thing that she's competing for, although this conflict is internal: she's challenged herself not to fall in love.

...For the first time in her life, she's losing.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Atlanta is, of course, extremely competitive- especially when it involves competing against Archie! Haha, yeah- I had an urge to write more AxA. :)

Thanks for reading!


	75. Talent

Well, She be the Inky Dragon suggested another drabble involving Hermes, so here it is! And of course, thanks so so much to tinianiatt, She be the Inky Dragon, elegos-sirinial-shamtul, lepidopteran, African Titan, rubies'n'diamonds, .Invisible-Nobody., Thunder-Handicapy-Godess, The fates of love and 4evacrazy for reviewing. :)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**75. Talent**

Admittedly, for a messenger god, Hermes is pretty unskilled when it comes to computers. Even email was practically a foreign concept to him until Odie introduced him to it.

But if you happen to be in dire need of a trip around the world and don't have a plane ticket at your disposal, there's nothing better to rely on than Hermes' portals. Modern technology might not be his thing, but he's is a genius when it comes to the (seemingly) impossible.

And hey- it takes _talent_ to wear sneakers with little tiny wings on them without toppling over in mid-flight!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

There's no denying that Hermes is awesome! I have always wondered how he manages to stay upright when he's flying using his shoes, though. xD

Thanks for reading!


	76. Needle

Rubies'n'diamonds, .Invisible-Nobody., tinianiatt, She be the Inky Dragon, African Titan, elegos-sirinial-shamtul, 4evacrazy, photo41, Thunder-Handicapy-Godess and The fates of love, thanks for reviewing!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**76. Needle**

It was flu season, and New Olympia High was offering shots.

Archie, of course, didn't need one- immunity _definitely_ had its advantages! For that reason, he was all too excited at the prospect of laughing at his teammates as they glumly made their way towards the nurse's office. Excited, that is, until he saw Atlanta.

Strangely, the huntress looked almost _afraid_. She was standing in line alongside the rest of their friends, uncharacteristically willing to let any and everyone cut in front of her.

"Do you want me to hold your hand?" Archie asked her, half joking.

Surprisingly, she nodded.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Atlanta has to be afriad of something, and I've always been really curious as to what that something is. And as much as Archie loves her, he loves teasing her as well. :)

Thanks for reading!


	77. Costume

Starla101101, She be the Inky Dragon, lepidopteran, .Invisible-Nobody., rubies'n'diamonds, elegos-sirinial-shamtul, African Titan, tinianiatt, 4evacrazy, photo41, Real Men Sparkle16 and The fates of love, thank you all so much for reviewing!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**77. Costume**

Upon discovering that none of her teammates shared her passion for the delightfully spooky holiday otherwise known as Halloween, Theresa had taken it upon herself to ensure that each and every one of her friends was properly prepared. The pumpkin had already been bought and carved, the brownstone had been decorated, and the stash of Halloween candy had been carefully hidden so that Herry wouldn't find it.

Only four days to go! The waiting was almost unbearable. But the look on Archie's face when he saw the filly pink fairy costume that Theresa had bought him would be worth it.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I've been in a very Halloween-y mood lately, for some reason. There's something very, very fun about getting all dressed up and decorating! Anyway, I honestly can imagine Archie both loving and hating Halloween- he'd enjoy trying to scare people for sure, but the idea of getting all dressed up would probably annoy him... and I wouldn't put it past Theresa to run out and buy him a costume that would make him hate the holiday even more. xD

As always, thanks for reading! Buckets and buckets of Halloween candy and hugs from the team for everyone. :)


	78. Dare

The fates of love, .Invisible-Nobody., elegos-sirinial-shamtul, African Titan, tinianiatt, 4evacrazy, photo41 and She be the Inky Dragon, thanks for reading! Here's a truth or dare chaper, as requested. :)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**78. Dare**

"Truth questions are _so _lame." Atlanta groaned upon being asked about her favourite colour for the forth time in the space of an hour. "Seriously, Theresa; give me a dare already!"

"A dare?" Theresa mused, grinning evilly. "Alright, here's one: kiss Archie."

"_What!?_"

"You heard me."

Grumbling inaudibly, Atlanta got to her feet, stalked out of the room, trudged down the hallway and knocked on Archie's door.

"Wh-" The warrior began, but he was cut off as the blushing huntress pressed her mouth to his. She pulled away quickly, practically running back to Theresa and trying to mask her smile.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Well, I can't think of much to say... thanks for reading!


	79. Onions

Tinianiatt, She be the Inky Dragon, Ferlinda the Dreamweaver, African Titan, rubies'n'diamonds, .Invisible-Nobody., lepidopteran, elegos-sirinial-shamtul, 4evacrazy and photo41, thanks for reviewing!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**79. Onions**

If there's one thing that Athena detested with every fiber of her being, it was chopping onions.

Sure, they tasted fine and all (although being restricted to eating ambrosia, she couldn't testify to that herself), but there was very little that was more humiliating than having to put up with the constant; "Athena, are you _crying_?" She was a goddess, for crying out loud- she wasn't supposed to cry! And as if it wasn't bad enough that the team was constantly bugging her about it, there was no end to the taunting whenever Ares stopped by while she was cooking.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The idea for this one was incredibly random, and I have no clue where it came from. xD

Thanks for reading! :)


	80. Acne

Only twenty more to go! Anyway, thanks so so so much to tinianiatt, She be the Inky Dragon, .Invisible-Nobody., lepidopteran, rubies'n'diamonds, African Titan, X-Cubed, 4evacrazy, elegos-sirinial-shamtul, photo41, The fates of love and Thunder-Handicapy-Godess for reviewing, and again to She be the Inky Dragon for suggesting this chapter!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**80. Acne**

It was on a Friday that Neil discovered his zit.

"I'm not going to school today!" He had proclaimed loudly, in a manner that Archie had deemed reminiscent of Theresa on one of her 'dramatic' days. And, true to his word, the descendant of Narcissus had promptly shut himself in the bathroom alongside an armful of products that were supposedly guaranteed to banish even the most stubborn acne. Hours later, he had still not emerged.

"This is _not_ a normal family." Odie groaned, covering his ears with a pillow in an attempt to block out the sounds of Neil's sobbing.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Neil is a teenager, and so he must gets zits, but his reaction would probably be a bit more extreme than a normal teenager's!

Thanks for reading!


	81. Halloween

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! Sorry that I don't have time to name names, but you know who you are. :)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**81. Halloween**

Trick-or-treating sucked.

Archie had been inclined to skip straight to the 'trick' portion, Herry had already eaten his candy and moved on to Odie's, Neil had refused to wear his costume because it was supposedly too ugly, Jay was worried about staying out too late and not getting enough sleep, Atlanta was too eager to get as much candy as possible and found that her friends were moving way too slowly, and Theresa was being pressured to come home early for an hour long lesson in telepathy.

But when it came time for Athena's famous Halloween cake, _everyone_ was happy!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Happy Halloween to everyone who celebrates, and thanks so much for reading!


	82. Sorrow

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I know that reading that must be getting pretty old, but I have to say that, since you guys are awesome. :)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**82. Sorrow**

He still thinks about her sometimes.

He knows he shouldn't. She rejected him, after all. She made it clear that they were a thing of the past. She doesn't love him, and he knows it.

…But he loves her. Doesn't that count for anything? Doesn't it matter that he can't go a day without longing to see her smile and hear her voice? Doesn't she know that watching her walk away from him and the only thing that he had to offer had broken his heart?

Doesn't she care?

_But she's happy_, he tells himself, and cries himself to sleep.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I did have specific people in mind while I was writing this, but it could apply to just about anyone. :) I was imagining Pan thinking about Atlanta (who left him for Archie, I guess you could say). Just out of curiousity, who did you think it was?

Thanks so much for reading!


	83. Snow

As always, thanks very much to everyone who reviewed! :)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**83. Snow**

Snow.

…_Ugh_.

Snow is cold and wet. Altogether unpleasant, as far as Archie is concerned. Born and raised surrounded by endless summers and sunshine, he feels as though he'll never get used to the snow.

Atlanta, on the other hand, practically lives for winter. She can't get enough of building snowmen, making snow angels, having snowball fights, stringing lights up for Christmas and drinking hot chocolate by the fire. She loves to spend her weekends skiing and snowboarding and dragging her old wooden toboggan down to the park.

And Archie can't help but brave the cold to go with her.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Uh... I felt like writing more AxA. xD I honestly have no clue where Archie grew up, so this was a total guess! But Atlanta apparently lived in the Northwest Terriotries, so she's probably used to the snow. :)

Thanks for reading!


	84. President

To everyone who reviewed the last chapter, thank you very, very much. :)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**84. President**

She was smart, poised, classy, organized and confident.

And so it was that Theresa became class president.

It wasn't a job that she had _wanted_, really, but upon being nominated by an over-enthusiastic Herry, she hadn't had the heart to turn it down. And truthfully, having been elected wasn't that bad- it helped that Jay happened to be the treasurer, meaning that the two maybe-a-little-more-than-friends would be spending a lot more time together thanks to the many student council meetings that they were forced to attend.

The only downside was that those same meetings/alone times were often interrupted by Cronus.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

We spent a lot of time talking about the upcoming US presidential election in school today, so this spawned from that. Also, I just wanted to say sorry for not including many of your ideas lately- I'll try to use as many as I can in between now and drabble one hundred. :)

Thanks for reading!


	85. Spider

Only fifteen drabbles to go! And as always, thanks to everyone who reviewed. :)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**85. Spider**

To think- the team had known Atlanta for almost a full year, and in that time they had never noticed how much she hated spiders.

In a way, it was funny- tough, don't-mess-with-me-or-else Atlanta, fearless in the face of giants and gorgons but scared stiff whenever she was in the presence of an arachnid. Everyone had gotten a good laugh out of that fact at first, especially Archie- although after only a half hour of teasing, Atlanta had dragged him to the park and threatened to push him in the pond if he didn't stop.

Unfortunately for him, he hadn't.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

...I admit to being a bit arachophobic, and since we never see any of Atlanta's fears on the show... :) Also, I really need to start using all of your ideas again soon! Hopefully, you can look forward to more Hermes/Dionysus/slash in the future, alongside many of the other awesome ideas that you guys have come up with. :)

Thanks for reading!


	86. Explosion

Thanks so so much to everyone who reviewed, and to She be the Inky Dragon for suggesting this chapter!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**86. Explosion**

It was true that Dionysus had cut back on alcohol.

The key words, of course, being _cut back_. Because even he admits that he might have been the _tiniest_ bit drunk when he decided to mix two of the most flammable chemicals in his lab. And maybe he was just a _little_ tipsy when he decided to do the same thing again on a much larger scale. And maybe, just maybe, he hadn't _quite_ been himself when he decided that the best location for his experiment would be Hera's atrium.

The resulting explosion was as loud as Hera's subsequent yelling.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I love Dionysus- he's just awesome. :) But, seeing as he is still the god of wine even after supposedly having stopped drinking, I can't help but wonder what would happen if he was a bit drunk during one of his experiments... xD

Thanks for reading!


	87. Boredom

I seriously can't thank you guys enough for reviewing and sticking with this story for so long. :) Hugs from me/the team and baskets of cookies for everyone!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**87. Boredom**

There was something undeniably odd about Tuesday.

No one could quite put there finger on it at first, but they all shared the feeling that something was… wrong? No, that wasn't it. Something was… was…

…And then it hit them. Something was _missing_. Because, for the first time in what felt like a century, there was no training. No harpy simulations or strategizing, no learning about Greek gods and weapons that (should've) only existed in movies and books.

But by far the strangest part about that Tuesday was that all of that extra free time seemed almost- no, _very_- boring.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Even though the team complains a lot about all of the training that they have to do, the days would probably seem a little empty without it!

Thanks for reading. :)


	88. Sunset

Again, thanks to much to everyone who's reviewed. :) And thanks to elegos-sirinial-shamtul for suggesting this drabble!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**88. Sunset**

As far as Theresa was concerned, the best part of nightfall was the sunset. Because sunset meant that the stars were coming out, and _that_ meant that Jay was bound to be outside watching them.

He always seemed so peaceful at twilight. Cronus was temporarily forgotten, as were any other responsibilities- for once, Mr. Responsible would allow himself to have a bout of immaturity, laughing and joking, joyful and carefree. Sometimes, he and Theresa would spend what seemed like hours aimlessly chatting, stringing together small talk that they would never remember in the morning.

But they'd never forget being together.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Since Jay was watching the stars (well, the planets) at the beginning of Chaos 101, he'd probably do the same thing from time to time at the brownstone... and of course, Theresa would love to join him. :)

Thanks for reading!


	89. Mom

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**89. Mom**

I miss you.

Dad hasn't been the same since you died. All he does is work, day in and day out. Only you, Mom. Only you could make him forget about the office for a minute, an hour, a day. But I'm not like you. He'll never put down his work for me.

Are you proud of me, Mom? I'm fighting a _god_. Crazy, isn't it? Only a year ago I was learning to drive, and now this. Sometimes I wish cancer was a god like Cronus, so that I could've killed it before it killed you.

...I love you.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I tried to make the POV for this one obvious, but I think I failed. xD So just in case it's hard to guess, it's supposed to be Theresa talking to her Mom.

Thanks for reading. :)


	90. Tryouts

As always, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last drabble. :) This is the tenth last one- I can't believe that it's been 90 days already!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**90. Tryouts**

"I'm trying out for soccer." Odie announced.

There was a beat.

"HAH! Soccer? _You?_" Archie laughed, earning a high five from Neil and a smack from Theresa.

"Well _I _think it's great!" The psychic smiled. "Good for you, Odie."

"Want me to help you train?" Herry offered. Odie nodded his head, smiling in thanks. Archie kept laughing.

Tryouts took place the following Monday, and the listings were posted three days later. Atlanta rushed over, scanning the list for Odie's name. "You made it!" She shrieked happily.

"Nice one!" Archie grinned by way of apology, and Odie couldn't help but smile.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Even though Archie is undoubedly a jerk from time to time, he always manages to apologize... although he does seem to have problems actually using the words 'I'm sorry'!

Thanks for reading. :)


	91. Obvious

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, and to African Titan for suggesting this drabble. :) And this chapter does contain slash- just in case that offends you for whatever reason, you have been warned.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**91. Obvious**

Sometimes he wonders if they could ever be more than friends.

It's funny- they're practically opposites, yet they get along so well. Like good friends. Like _best _friends.

…Like soul mates?

They spend every day together. Every hour, every minute, every second. Whenever they spend time together, alone, he has to fight the urge to confess. Isn't it clear that they're meant to be?

But it's in those moments, so perfect in the fact that the two of them are together, that Herry remembers that he and Odie don't need to say 'I love you'.

After all, isn't it obvious?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I've always thought that Herry and Odie would make a very cute couple, seeing as how they spend so much time together. :) And, as always, thanks for reading!


	92. Hobby

Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. :)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**92. Hobby**

Looking at Archie, you'd never believe that he'd spent the better part of his childhood learning to play the cello.

Gershwin, Beethoven, Bach- they were his role models. He spent hours holed up his room listening to, playing, and even attempting to compose his own symphonies and concertos. He had shocked his sixth grade band teacher upon exhibiting an in-depth knowledge of opera, and was mercilessly teased amongst his friends for having little more than classical music on his iPod.

Eventually he'd almost entirely outgrown what had once been his passion, but he can still occasionally be heard humming Mozart.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

For some reason, I've always imagined that Archie would listen to classical music in his spare time!

Thanks for reading. :)


	93. Exasperation

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, and to She be the Inky Dragon for suggesting this drabble. :)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**93. Exasperation**

"Sit. …_Sit_. C'mon, Andrea, sit for daddy. Sit for daddy. …Andrea? Andrea, sit. …**SIT!**"

Hermes flopped down on the ground with a sigh. Griffins, he decided, were hopeless, stubborn, stupid, and altogether impossible to train. He shot a death glare at the animal in front of him, and she cocked her head curiously, taking a small step towards him and sticking her large beak directly in front of his nose.

"Andrea, SIT." Hermes tried again, backing away. "SIT." Andrea moved even closer, and Hermes groaned. "Fine then, have it your way. Andrea, _come_."

Andrea plopped down smugly on the ground.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Andrea is one of the griffins from Chaos 101. :) Even though she's very well trained in the episode, getting to that point must've been very hard for poor Hermes!

Thanks for reading!


	94. Cleaning

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. :) Man, I really need to come up with a more creative way of saying that...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**94. Cleaning**

"Why are we always out of cookies?" Herry groaned, slamming the cupboard door shut.

"Maybe because you eat them all…?" Neil sneered. "Just throwing that out there."

"I'm _bored_." Atlanta sighed. "Anyone want to see a movie or something?"

"Like what? There's nothing playing." Odie pointed out, not looking up from his gameboy.

"How about that new romance-" Theresa began, only to be cut off by Archie.

"AGH, NO!Absolutely no chick flicks."

"We could train." Jay offered, only half-jokingly. Everyone shuddered.

"You could clean." Athena suggested. There was a beat.

"So…" Archie began. "That movie sounds nice…"

Everyone nodded.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

There are two things that can make even the most unappealing idea seem decent- boredom, and the threat of cleaning!

Thanks for reading. :)


	95. Free

Only five to go! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. :)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**95. Free**

She's happy.

She's crying.

He's gone.

Two years, three months, four million battles. A never-ending slew of pain and suffering and death.

But now? He's gone. She's free. _They're _free. Free from fighting, free from falling, free from failing. Free to love and feel and smile and _live_. Free to be together, to spend their lives as friends and lovers instead of teammates.

And watching them- seeing them- makes her so, _so_ happy.

Leaving isn't hard for them, she knows. Leaving isn't hard because they'll never leave. They need each other, and she needs them.

And Hera couldn't be happier.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

As per usual, I have nothing to say. xD I hope you liked it, and thanks for reading!


	96. Reality

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and sorry for the late upload! I, uh, unexpectedly fell asleep. xD

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**96. Reality**

Sometimes it's hard to face reality, and Sunday morning was one of those times.

It was snowing, for one thing. The ground was seep-through-your-boots cold, uncomfortably wet, and break-your-back slippery. Herry's truck hadn't been plugged in during the previous night and therefore refused to start, and Theresa was too worried about sliding around on the overly-icy roads to lend anyone her car.

So, after giving it some thought, the team decided to forget their original plan to see a movie and go out for lunch in favour of staying inside and drinking hot chocolate.

Reality had never been more welcoming.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I love the snow, but there are days when I hate having to go outside in it! But of course, hot chocolate makes anything better. :)

Thanks for reading!


	97. Poem

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! Wow- it's hard to believe that there are only three more to go!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**97. Poem**

"Report cards are here!" Athena called, dumping seven large envelopes on the kitchen table. The team was beside her in an instant, each person scrambling to see their grades.

"Haha, you got an 'A' in English!" Atlanta jeered, earning a shut-up-now-or-else glare from Archie. "Let's see… Ms. Lockman says that you have 'seemingly unsurpassed skill' in… _poetry_? Hey guys, check this out!" Everyone listened attentively as Atlanta continued to read. "'Archie has shown talent for the written word. On particular poem stands out in memory-" Atlanta suddenly stopped, shocked.

"Let me see!" Neil exclaimed. "…'_My huntress_'?"

Well, this was awkward.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

This actually went in a compeletey different direction then it was supposed to, but hopefully it turned out alright. :)

Thanks for reading!


	98. Impatient

As always, thanks for reading! Chelsea requested another drabble involving Theresa, so here it is. :) I hope you like it!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**98. Impatient**

Theresa was tired of hinting.

"Hey Jay, do you want to go see a movie or something on Friday? …Alone? …Just the two of us?"

"Jay! The school dance is coming up. Save me a slow dance?"

…Strangely, he hadn't caught on. No matter how obvious she was and no matter how often she talked to him, he never seemed to catch on. It was depressing, really. Frustrating. And so it only took the tiniest bit of encouragement from Atlanta before she marched right on over to Mr. Oblivious and finally told him "I love you".

Now _that_ he understood.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Good old JxT. :)

Only two to go! Thanks for reading. :)


	99. Unsuspected

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and to She be the Inky Dragon who suggested this drabble, albeit jokingly. xD And also, thanks to everyone who suggested that the drabbles go past one hundred- I would like to do that, but unfortunately things are getting pretty busy at school, meaning that tomorrow's will most likely be the last. :( And, finally, this chapter does contain slash! Just a bit of warning, in case that offends you.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**99. Unsuspected**

As far as everyone was concerned, Hermes and Dionysus were barely so much as acquainted. They never seemed to communicate unless they happened to be the only two in a room, and even then little more than small talk passed between them.

But, hey- humans (and gods) are ignorant.

Didn't anyone ever wonder why neither god had married? Why they always seemed to disappear at the same times? Hadn't it become even the tiniest bit obvious that there was something between them?

As for the small talk? It was funny how easily sexual tension could be confused with awkward conversation.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Wow- Hermes/Dionysus is fun to write! xD

Thanks so much for reading! I can't believe it's almost over. :(


	100. Finale

Wow. It's actually drabble one hundred! In all honesty, I didn't think that I'd make it this far without giving up. And, seriously- to everyone who had reviewed and read this story, I can't thank you enough! Your feedback has been so, so helpful, and it's very nice to get reviews. :) Again- THANK YOU!! :)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**100. Finale**

Once upon a time, Jay had dreamed of becoming a hero. And now that dream had been achieved.

He had been thrust into what seemed an alternate universe and had found himself hopelessly disoriented in the presence of the very monsters that had haunted his nightmares as a child. He had died and been resurrected, and had almost lost the girl he loved.

But he had gained something as well. Six somethings.

His best friends.

And, working together, those same best friends had achieved the impossible and taught Mr. Responsible to smile.

And, for once and forever, Cronus was forgotten.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

For a very long time, I wasn't sure of how to end this. Eventually I decided on a Jay centric drabble, because he's the leader of the team and because he was technically it's founder. Hopefully it was a decent finale!

Of course, thank you all so so so so so much for reading! :D I really hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
